Si solo pudiera olvidar
by A.J.Luna
Summary: Ocho años habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a su familia. Ella pensaba que lo había superado. Su vida era otra ya...Pero ¿Que pasará cuando decida aceptar la invitación a la boda de su hermano y reencontrarse con su pasado?...
1. Prefacio

**Buenas buenas, aqui les dejo una nueva historia. hace mucho que no escribo, asi que espero que les guste porque me costo mucho animarme a escribir esta historia de mi cabecita.. **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia solo mia. **

* * *

Las heridas se abrirán de nuevo...

**Prefacio**

_No tenia por que volver. No había obligación _

_O sea… habían pasado 8 años. _

_Muchas cosas habían sucedido. Nada me obligaba a volver allí._

_Claro que no._

_Claro que si, Bellita, todo te obliga a volver a Forks._

_¡Oh, cállate mente estúpida, no te das cuenta que esto es una conversación privada!_

_Mmm… ¿con quién? _

_¡CONMIGO MISMA! _

_Por supuesto._

_Lo que faltaba, ahora estoy loca. _

_Mis amigos tenían razón nunca debería haber salido del departamento. Era un peligro para mi persona._

_Quizá debería volver. _

_Todavía había tiempo. El vuelo ni siquiera había sido anunciado. La puerta estaba a solo dos pasos. _

_¡Sí! Eso haría. Me iría de allí. Haría de cuenta que nunca había recibido ninguna llamada._

_¿Yo invitada a una boda? ¡Ja! Nop señores, se equivocaron de persona. _

_Ni que me gustaran las fiestas. Que ridiculez. Yo me fui de este aeropuerto. No sé que me pasó por la cabeza. Chau, chau. Adiós locuras de mi mente._

Estaba a solo dos pasos de conseguir mi libertad. De volver a la normalidad de mi vida en reclusión. Pero claro, no sé porque me sorprendía, siempre alguien tenía que aparecer y arruinarme los planes.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Isa? – dijo mi supuesto mejor amigo / enemigo

- Creo que la Quiaca me parece un lindo lugar para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… - dije con aires pensativos ¿A dónde creería? - ¿Y tú?

- Ah… siempre tan graciosa. Tu vuelo ya se anunció, sale en media hora. ¿Emocionada de ver a tu familia, después de tanto tiempo?

- Y yo que pensé que me conocías. – Suspiré resignada, ya no lo iba a conseguir. Supuse que me estaba tomando el pelo, debido a la carcajada que largo a continuación.

Había conocido a Nahuel el día de la presentación de los becados para los programas de intercambio hacía 8 años atrás. Su familia me había adoptado como su hija a través del programa. Al principio, me daban miedo, eran raros.

Pero, al pasar el tiempo, entendí que eran un milagro. Nunca nadie me había tratado de esa manera. Como si realmente me quisieran. Y en esos 8 años nunca sentí la necesidad de volver a ver a mi familia biológica.

Hasta el momento de insensatez total, en el cual me dejé convencer por mis padres para que fuera al casamiento de Emmett, el hijo de mi madre biológica. No sé qué rayos me picó.

Antes de inscribirme en el Programa de Intercambio para una Integración Cultural Mundial, mi vida era un asco. Parecía ser sacada de la mejor tragedia griega pero con fecha contemporánea.

Quizás debería empezar por contar la historia desde el principio…

* * *

**¿que dicen? ¿ les gusta?**

**bueno, haganmelo saber que me encanta **

**prometo subir el capitulo 1 esta semana **

**chauchis**

**xQx-abi-sara-xx **


	2. Chapter 1

**Primer capitulo. **

**ayy no saben lo feliz que soy porque pude subirlo **

**aqui lo tienen espero que les guste porque yo pase las ultimas semanas sufriendo por esto jejeje **

* * *

Todo comenzó en Forks, un pequeño pueblo al norte de Estados Unidos, hace alrededor de 27 años. Allí fue donde mi madre nació. Para decir verdad, Reneé siempre detestó ese lugar. Según lo que afirmaba, sólo había: "_plantas, nubes, gotas y demasiado verde para su gusto"_.

Sin embargo, al terminar la secundaria no dudó en quedarse allí. Enloquecida por el amor que sentía hacia su novio, Charlie Swan, se casó con él a los 19 años de edad. Su flamante marido pronto consiguió el puesto de ayudante en la comisaria del pueblo. Luego de tan sólo 12 meses de esa unión nació mi hermano mayor, Emmett. Era un bebé regordete, más grande de lo normal. Aunque mi madre dijera que le había arruinado el cuerpo, todos a su alrededor sabían que era la luz de sus ojos. Así como también, la de Charlie. Eran, en efecto, la familia perfecta. Tenían todo lo que deseaban. Felicidad, amor y un hijo para amar.

Hasta que los caprichos pudieron más que Reneé y Charlie. A partir de ese momento, las peleas comenzaron. El problema no era Emmett sino mi madre. El verde y la desolación del pueblo la desbordaron. Todo la irritaba. Nada le venía bien. Y así fue como la imagen de la familia perfecta comenzó a desmoronarse.

Cuando ya Emmett tenía, aproximadamente, cinco años, la separación era evidente. Una noche en la que Reneé no soportó estar bajo el mismo techo que su esposo, decidió ir a Seattle, la ciudad más cercana a Forks. Entró en el primer bar que vio y pidió uno de los tragos más fuertes que allí vendían.

Ya se podrán imaginar cómo terminó eso.

Mi madre borracha en un bar llenó de hombres solitarios en búsqueda de consuelo. Si así se puede llamar. Pues, sí, Reneé se acostó con el primero que le enumeró sus "grandes virtudes". Y, para desgracia de mi familia, nueve meses después de esa noche de locura en Seattle, nací yo, Isabella Marie Swan.

No es que no me alegre de haber venido al mundo. Pero quizás si de los problemas que conlleva un nacimiento extramatrimonial. Fui un gran inconveniente en la vida de todos aquellos que tuvieran relación con Reneé, incluida ella misma.

Claro que todo lo anterior lo fui sabiendo en diversas discusiones. Mas era como si yo lo hubiera vivido en carne y hueso.

Durante mi ingenua infancia, pensaba que todo hubiera sido más fácil si se supiera quién era realmente mi padre. Por supuesto que Charlie me reconoció como su hija. Pero era sólo para minimizar el efecto del escándalo. En realidad, él no quería saber nada de mí. Vaya que sí le salió el tiro por la culata. Al parecer mi aspecto de bebé era demasiado particular como para obviar el hecho que él no era mi padre biológico. Sumado al rechazo inconsciente de mi madre.

Pronto, los rumores sobre la hija ilegitima de Reneé Swan comenzaron a volar por todo el pueblo.

Según fuentes chismosas, el único que se alegró por mi nacimiento fue Emmett, ya que iba a tener una compañera para jugar. Pero, en seguida, se le informó de mi condición y se le obligó/decidió ignorarme y dejar de sentir esa alegría.

Así fue como empezó mi desdichada vida. Aún sin haber nacido, ya era la vergüenza de la familia. La oveja negra de los Swan.

Al nacer, todo empeoró. Reneé no quería ni mirarme menos cuidarme. Charlie incluso menos que ella. Emmett, era un niño malcriado de 5 años, así que mucha noción de lo que pasaba no tenía, siempre que no estuvieran involucrados sus juguetes o la comida. Por ello, me crié medio a los golpes junto a desinteresadas niñeras.

El matrimonio de mis "queridos padres" duró, más o menos, cinco años y medio más. Hasta que un equipo de beisbol marcó su paso por Forks encandilando a Reneé. Ese acontecimiento le permitió conocer a Phil, una de las nuevas adquisiciones de la liga profesional.

A los 31 años y con dos hijos a cuestas, mi madre se enamoró perdidamente del beisbolista. Dos días después, el divorcio ya estaba en marcha y ella ya tenía nuevo novio.

Un mes fue suficiente para que se conocieran, se enamoraran y decidieran casarse, ya que "_no podían vivir uno sin el otro_". A Phil no parecía molestarle el pasado de su mujer. Menos todavía sus hijos, ya que contaban con un padre. Bueno, Emmett tenía uno. Yo… no lo creía.

Sólo recuerdo que un fin de semana, mi madre desapareció junto a Phil. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. No es que muchos se sorprendieran a esas instancias. Si con tan solo verme a mí podía adivinar dónde estaría Reneé. Sin embargo, maravilló a todos los habitantes del pueblo al aparecer el lunes siguiente con una libreta de casamiento en mano.

Pero mi madre no contaba con un pequeño inconveniente. Su nuevo maridito vivía en Phoenix, en la otra punta del país. Y, debido a sus principios como esposa, no podía dejarlo sola. Así que tenía el deber de ir con él. Obviamente que descartaba la idea de llevarnos con ella. Dos niños pequeños junto a una pareja de recién casados sólo podía significar una cosa: DIVORCIO.

Entonces, se le ocurrió la macabra idea de dejarnos junto a Charlie.

¡Dejar sus hijos bajo el cuidado de un hombre despechado era un peligro que ni siquiera ella podía obviar! Mas eso no le impidió hacerlo. Fue necesario un abogado, dos niñeras de por vida y una cuota de mantenimiento para que Charlie aceptara. Claro que él no se iba a hacer cargo de nosotros.

Para Emmett, el cambio no fue muy brusco. Le dolió no ver a su mami por periodos de tiempos largos, pero él ya era un niño grande y ya no la necesitaba tanto. Además, era un varón y lo tenía al zombie de Charlie. Pero, para Bellita eso era otro cantar.

Apenas tenía 6 años cuando mi madre se fue. Me había dejado bajo la responsabilidad de un hombre dedicado a su trabajo, que además, me odiaba por ser tan parecida a ella y bueno… por el inconveniente pasado. Mi hermano estaba más que ocupado en construir una vida social, y yo era una piedra en su camino.

Todo fue más duro al empezar la primaria. Toda la escuela sabía quién era y cuál era mi historia. Pronto, me convertí en el blanco principal de los chistes, bromas e insultos del alumnado completo. No le podía pedir ayuda a nadie. ¿Quién iría ayudar a la tonta de Bellastarda? ¿Quién pondría las manos en el fuego para evitarme tanta humillación?

Nadie…

Ni siquiera mi aspecto me ayudaba. Era regordeta, petiza, chicata por lo que debía usar unos anteojos más que remendados y, por sobre todas las cosas, introvertida. Era un total fenómeno.

Me llamaban por todos los sobrenombres que pudieran existir: Bellastarda, nerd, tonta, fea, cuatro ojos, gorda, bellota,… y la lista continúa. Lo peor es que mi propia familia no hacía nada al respecto. No. Eran los primeros en reírse. En un momento sospeché que eran ellos los que inventaban los apodos. Pero rápidamente, quité ese pensamiento de mi mente. Solo me lastimaba a mi misma por pensar de ese modo.

Para mejorar mi vida, mi madre no tuvo la mejor idea de tener un bebé. No es que la culpara. Por dios, si estaba en todo su derecho. Pero imagínense, si antes era ignorada y maltratada, a partir de ese nacimiento deje de existir, literalmente.

Con tan sólo 8 años tuve que aprender a cocinar, a lavar la ropa, a memorizarme las calles y los caminos, y millares de cosas que uno se preocuparía recién a los quince años. Junto con ello, conocí a mi hermana, Renesmee. Para ese tiempo, ella ya tenía casi dos años de edad, y, como habían hecho con Emmett, tampoco tenía permitido estar o jugar junto a ella. De ese modo, mis esperanzas de tener una hermana y de amigarme con mi hermano se desvanecieron.

A los 10 años, por pedido de Charlie, tuve que mudarme a Phoenix, ya que: "_no quería ver más mi cara"_. Por un lado, era entendible. Era la hija bastarda de la caprichosa de su ex mujer junto a algún borracho. Además, mi torpeza innata no ayudaba mucho a que me quisieran. Yo trataba de prestar atención por donde caminaba. Pero las cosas parecían ponerse delante de mí a propósito y sin previo aviso.

Mi vida era miserable. De ser el cotilleo principal en Forks pase a ser la mucama personal de mi madre en Phoenix.

Para los doce años, había caído en un pozo depresivo tan grande que ya ni ganas de vivir tenía. Sé que parece exagerado. Pero yo no le veía un sentido a mi vida.

Mi propia madre no me quería. No tenía padre. Era despreciada y maltratada por todo aquel que sabía la historia de mi concepción. La cual, para mi gran alegría, iba de boca en boca como si fuera de vida o muerte. Mis hermanos eran dos extraños para mí. Y… para ellos no quería ni saber lo que yo era. No tenía amigos. Solo me quedaba refugiarme en los libros. Mas eso solo incrementaba las burlas y bromas en la escuela. Era desdichada.

Odiaba mi vida, mi cuerpo y sobre todo, me odiaba a mí por mi propia debilidad.

…

Un día a mediados de enero, iba caminando hacia el instituto cuando una revista llamó mi atención. Era sobre un programa de intercambio. Mientras caminaba (tropezaba) hacia la escuela, la fui leyendo. Estaba hipnotizada. Era como un milagro caído del cielo.

Un intercambio a otro país. Irme de allí era lo mejor que me podría pasar en los tiempos que corrían. Debía hacerlo. Sólo era necesario ser mayor de trece años. Perfecto. Yo tenía trece. Podía hacerlo

- Sí. Sí. Sí – comencé a decir.

Seguí leyendo. Lo único que necesitaba era la autorización y emancipación de mis padres o tutores. ¡Rayos! Un problema. Pero pequeño. Seguro que Reneé no dudaría en deshacerse de mí. No habría inconvenientes. Lo lograría.

Tan concentrada estaba construyendo un plan para lograr mi cometido que ni me fijaba por donde caminaba. Así fue como, sin darme cuenta, llegué al instituto sin ver. Para no perder la costumbre, algo tenía que sucederme.

Al parecer algún auto había perdido aceite, ya que al dar un paso pisé un gran charco negro, resbalé y caí toda despatarrada dentro de la laguna de aceite ¡Frente a todo el instituto! Me quería morir. Me sonrojé hasta el infierno. Mientras me levantaba, sin ayuda de nadie por supuesto, la vista se me nubló debido a un líquido salado que llenaban mis ojos. El primer paso que di, se me torció el pie y fui a caer otra vez dentro del charco. No podía más de la humillación. ¡Hasta el director se reía de mí! Al carajo con todos. Me levanté como pude. Agarré mi morral y salí corriendo de allí. No paré hasta encontrar una plaza desierta. Me senté en el primer columpio que encontré sano y permití que las lágrimas desbordaran mis ojos. Rompí a llorar desconsoladamente como nunca antes lo había hecho.

No podía más.

¿Por qué todo me pasaba a mí?

¿Qué era lo que les había hecho? Yo no tenía porque pagar los errores de mi madre. No había derecho.

Sin saber cómo había llegado allí o cuando, me encontré acostada en un banco de la plaza.

- Me dormí – dije por costumbre, como si alguien fuera a retarme por ello.

Estaba avergonzada. Yo no era de hacer esto. Toda mi vida había soportado las mil y una cosas que el mundo cruel me había puesto en mi camino. No iba a dejar caer los brazos justo ahora.

Basta, Bella – me dije a mi misma entre sollozos – no puedes continuar así llorando siempre antes de dormir. No tienes que desgastar una lágrima más por ellos. No lo merecen. Son todos una porquería.

Era cierto. Yo sola me estaba hundiendo en esto. Yo les permitía su trato al no enfrentarme. Pero ¿Cómo? Si yo era más tímida que una tortuga.

Tenía que hacerlo

- Lo voy a hacer – me levanté y me fije la hora en el reloj. – voy a sacar los papeles de la emancipación hoy mismo.

Fui hasta la biblioteca y entré, casi arrodillándome ante la bibliotecaria, al asegurarle que era por un minuto nada más. Fotocopie los papeles necesarios y me fui corriendo hasta mi casa.

Sabía que me esperaba un castigo por lo que había pasado hoy. Cada vez que hacía el ridículo, mi madre me reprendía porque ella también estaba expuesta al chismerío. Claro, al hacer la esposa de un famoso beisbolista, no estaba expuesta.

Entré sin hacer ruido, tratando de ver por dónde iba sin fijarme que había al costado mío. Es que las dos cosas no podía hacer.

- ¡ISABELLA SWAN! – rugió mi madre al lado mío.

- Ayyy no

- ¿ayy no?, ¿Qué te piensas que esta casa? Acaso un hotel. Nooo, querida – dijo agitando su dedo índice frente a mis ojos. – ÉSTA es una casa de familia. Hay horarios que seguir.

- Es que se me hizo tarde. Tuve que ir a la biblioteca. – _por favor, que no se dé cuenta que estoy mintiendo_. Siempre me descubría las mentiras, mis ojos me delatan.

- ¿la biblioteca? Claro, para ocultarte del bochorno que hiciste a la mañana. Mira, ve a tu cuarto, hoy no cenas, no quiero ver tu cara en mi mesa. – Auch, eso dolió más de lo habitual. Nunca había usado esas palabras. – ahora voy a tener que cambiar de escuela a Nessie por tu culpa. Vete ya.

No le di tiempo para que se arrepintiera. Fui derechito a mi habitación (el ático), no sin antes tropezar con un escalón pero nadie se dio cuenta.

Tenía que pensar como iba a proceder a partir de ahora. Ya sabía que quería hacer de mi vida. Ahora tenía un propósito, un proyecto. Conseguir un lugar en ese programa de intercambio. En el P.I.I.C.M. Estaba feliz.

Necesitaba juntar a Reneé y a Charlie para que todo fuera legal. Y que mejor ocasión que el cumpleaños de Emmett, el fin de semana siguiente. Era mi única chance en realidad ya que no tendría otra.

Al día siguiente, me escabullí del instituto antes de la hora y fui a la casa del abogado de Phil. Ya había ido antes por unos mandados. Así que sabía el camino. Al llegar allí, el hombre se sorprendió pero no tuvo problema en aconsejarme. Firmó los papeles sin permitirme pagarle e incluso habló con la gente del intercambio en frente mío para que todo fuese legal. En un semana estaría abordando un avión con destino Washington y de ahí a un lugar inesperado.

Pasó el cumpleaños de Emmett sin comentarios por mi parte. Forks seguía igual de verde, igual de chismosa. La mañana de nuestra retorno a Phoenix bajé solo con los papeles necesarios para el viaje, y enfrenté a mis padres.

- Mamá, Charlie. – dije solicitándoles su atención. – necesito que me firmen esto.

- Yo no voy a firmar nada – dijo él tan despectivo como siempre.

- ¿Qué es eso, Isabella?

- Los papeles de la emancipación y la autorización para salir del país. – dije sin respirar.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritaron los dos al unísono.

- No entiendo. ¿Qué viaje? ¿De qué estás hablando? – ahora me tocaba el turno a mí. Empecé a temblar.

- Mmm… me inscribí en un pro… programa de intercambio…, mamá. Y… necesitó sus… firmas… para irme.- tartamudee como pude - No quiero molestarlos más. No tendrían que aportar nada más que sus firmas. – ¡Sí! Con eso los convencería. – sólo eso y no me verían más la cara.

- Y.. ¿De dónde sacaste este programa? Nunca oí hablar de él – Ay, Charlie, tú y tu gran bocota. Los odio.

- Es de Washington, lo vi en una revista, me interesó y me inscribí. No pensé que les importaría.

Pensé que con eso cederían. Sin embargo, decidieron pensarlo.

Luego de esperar dos horas de largas conversación, acordaron que era lo mejor para ambos lados. Al fin se quitarían el problema de encima, literalmente usando sus palabras. Yo no cabía en mi misma. Era la adolescente más feliz en el mundo.

…

A la misma hora del fin de semana siguiente, ya estaba embarcada en un avión rumbo a Washington. Ni bien baje, me recibió una de las coordinadoras del programa. Era muy amable. Se llamaba Angela Weber. Me cayó bien al instante. Era muy graciosa. Un pena que se tuviera que quedar en el país. Nos subimos al auto hablando y hablando de la vida. Yo siempre evitando el tema de mi familia. No quera dar lástima. Ahora estaba en un nueva etapa de mi vida. Empezaría de cero. Me olvidaría de mi pasado y estaría dispuesta a todo lo que el futuro me depararía. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Estaba preparada.

En el sorteo de los becados me tocó con una familia llamada Vulturis.

Luego de una ardua búsqueda los encontré en el centro del predio. Eran tres. Una mujer alta, delgada y con el cabello castaño recogido en una media cola. Un hombre moreno, más alto que la mujer, tan grande que parecía la estatua de un dios y sus facciones eran severas, diría que daban miedo. Frente a ellos había un niño, más o menos de mi edad. Era más alto que yo, pero eso era lo único que podía ver, pues me daba la espalda.

Me acerqué a ellos. _Por favor que sean buenos_, recé en mi interior, no soportaría más maltratos.

* * *

**¿y...? ¿qué les pareció? **

**aqui les dejo un pequeño adelanto del prox capitulo que si todova con viento en popa antes del finde lo tienen...**

_Es un sueño – Espera, ¡lo dije en voz alta! Oh no_

_El me miró con una sonrisa torcida en su perfecto rostro. Parecía un dios griego y de todas las mitologías juntas. El cabello cobrizo, la mandíbula cuadrada, piel blanca inmaculada, una boca carnosa perfecta y esos ojos. Me hipnotizaron. Eran tan verdes que pensé que eran de cristal. _

_No podía creer que por mi torpeza estuviera en los brazos del hombre perfecto. Si era una situación embarazosa pero, por dios, que esta vez no me importaba. No podía dejar de mirarlo. _

_- ¿estás bien? – No, creo que se me fueron todas las neuronas. Pero no interesa mientras me tengas en tus brazos. _

_Le tendría que contestar ¿no?_

_- ¿Mmm…? - Pero qué me había preguntado._

_... _

**nos estaremos leyendo. besitos **

**xQx-abi-sara-xx **


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo nº 2 señores y señoras aqui lo tienen.**

**que lo disfruten **

* * *

Ahora que lo pienso bien, quizás dramaticé un poco la situación. Debo admitir que a primera vista, vaya que daban miedo. Tal vez, las presentaciones fueron demasiado formales para mi gusto. Sólo un saludo de mi parte, otro de la mujer, una mirada del chico y nada del hombre. Realmente, no sabía que pensar. Tenía miedo y odiaba eso. Con lo cual saqué conclusiones erradas. Pero eso podía suceder dadas las circunstancias. No venía con muy buenas experiencias.

Realmente me habían impresionado.

Marco Vulturis más que una estatua parecía un titán. Serio. Rígido. Apenas si me miró cuando me presente. Lidia Vulturis era también bastante frígida pero aunque sea me había dirigido una sonrisita para darme animo. Por lo menos, alguien me tenía simpatía. En cuanto al chico, no sabía que pensar. Al darse vuelta descubrí que no tenía nada de malo. Era un niño bastante apuesto. Serio y moreno, el real reflejo de su padre. Sin embargo tenía los ojos de su madre, de un gris plateado. Tenía toda la impresión de ser uno de esos críos malcriados y prejuiciosos hasta la coronilla. Sostenía el mentón en alto mirando hacía abajo orgulloso de poder hacerlo. Lo que me faltaba, que un pendejo insoportable me hiciera la vida imposible.

Mantuvieron esa actitud distante hasta llegar al aeropuerto.

Si antes me habían impresionado por su porte, en ese momento quedé impactada, asombrada, shockeada y me quedo corta para explicar lo que sentí.

¡Tenían un avión privado!

Quedé boquiabierta de la sorpresa. Ya tenía bastante asimilado el hecho de no saber que esperar. Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado esa magnitud de las cosas.

Fue la primera vez que noté que se relajaran ante mi presencia. Los tres se rieron de mi expresión y me dedicaron tres miradas llenas de comprensión y cariño.

Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer. El comienzo de mi felicidad, de mi nueva vida.

El viajar en avión hacía mi pasado me hace rememorar el momento en el que escapé de él. Al subir al jet, entendí que esa dureza en las facciones de los Vulturis era pura fachada. Terminaron siendo un pan de dios. En ese instante, me sentí en familia. Fue la primera vez que experimenté por mano propia la felicidad y la tranquilidad de estar en casa.

Claro que "casa" quedaba un poquito lejos. Resultó que vivían en Argentina, aunque Marco y su familia eran de Italia. Estuvieron todo el viaje hasta el país y hasta la casa, una vez allá, asegurándome que todo iba a salir bien, que la convivencia no iba a hacer difícil.

Con el paso del tiempo, se convirtieron en mi familia. Permanecieron a mi lado en todo. Y, por ello, mi amor y gratitud hacía ellos y hacía toda su familia creció hasta la luna. Me adoptaron como su hija y hermana. No había diferencias. Al fin, había conseguido lo que más quería en el mundo. Un papá, una mamá y un hermano verdadero.

Rápidamente aprendí español hasta el punto de tomarlo como mi lengua materna. Por supuesto que gracias a la fuerza y persistencia de mi hermano, logré deshacerme de mi acento estadounidense.

Nahuel, fue todo un caso. Fue el que más me sorprendió. Era el niño más dulce y bondadoso que jamás hubiera conocido. Nunca se apartó de mi lado. Creo que ayudo el hecho que yo estaba sola, igual que él. Y con toda la razón del mundo. Éramos dos pequeños fenómenos en un mundo de pluralidad cultural. Ambos teníamos problemas completamente diferentes, pero el sentimiento de incomprensión era el mismo, y compartirlo nos hacía sentir feliz. Enseguida decidimos que a pesar de las obvias dificultades de comunicación seríamos amigos. Desde el primer momento, aceptamos nuestras rarezas. Eso fue la principal razón para que nos volviéramos casi como hermanos mellizos. Inseparables.

Gracias al programa y a mis padres, tuvimos la posibilidad de recorrer el mundo. En vacaciones, viajábamos a un destino diferente cada año. Al comienzo, nos acompañaban nuestros papás, pero al crecer y luego del nacimiento de nuestra hermana, a los dos años de mi arribo, viajamos solos. Para una pequeña mocosa nerd de trece años, la cual nunca se había separado de su familia, eso era todo un progreso.

Así fue como crecimos alrededor del mundo. Nahu, salvándome de mi torpeza y yo tratando de evitar esa situación.

Jamás desee cambiarme de familia. Simplemente no lo podía concebir. Era como abandonarlos. No podría hacer eso. En esos 8 años me había convertido en una Vulturis más.

Hasta este momento en el cual me dirigía nuevamente a Forks.

Pero, claro que para no volverme loca, lo tomaba como unas simples vacaciones… al infierno. Realmente no tenía ganas de ver a mi familia biológica.

Antes de inscribirme en el programa pensaba que los amaba, por eso les aceptaba todos sus maltratos. Eran mi única familia, suponía que lo hacían por alguna razón hasta, incluso, que yo era la culpable por el solo hecho de nacer. Sin embargo, al conocer a los Vulturis toda lo que para mi significaba familia cambio. Entendí que lo que ellos me habían hecho era pura maldad. Pronto comenzó a sentir desprecio, odio y lástima, porque tenían que ser unas despreciables criaturas para hacerle algo así a otro ser humano.

Nunca más volví a sentir ese amor. Despreciaba a cada uno de ellos. Ya no eran nada para mí. Sólo un grupo de gente que alguna vez había formado parte de mi vida. Por eso, no entendía como había podido aceptar esa invitación.

Volviendo al momento actual de mí tortura.

Estaba ansiosa. Muy ansiosa. Apenas si podía quedarme quieta en mi asiento. Sentía que el cinturón me apresaba. Estaba muy ajustado, no me permitía escapar del destino cruel. Necesitaba irme. ¡Cómo diera lugar! Parar el avión, bajarme y salir corriendo de esta pesadilla. _No, no es una buena idea, probablemente me caiga y haga el ridículo._

Después de todo, mis padres me habían obligado a esto. Nunca quise participar de esta farsa. Ellos fueron los únicos que consideraron bueno para mi salud mental el viaje a Forks, para que pudiera enfrentar mi pasado y seguir adelante. Además, podía aprovechar la oportunidad de vivir sola en un departamento por un período de tiempo prolongado. Esta última parte del trato me había gustado. Me hubiera encantado si no fuera en el Estado de Washington, donde se encontraban mis tormentos del pasado.

Pero no. Se me hizo imposible negarme, cuando el hombre terapia (mi psicólogo) consideró oportuno darle la razón a mis padres. Otra persona para odiar. ¡Genial!

Pues, así fue como terminé volando hacía el infierno.

Todos los Vulturis se habían complotado para crear mi autodestrucción.

_No lo podía entender_.

Después de interminables horas, el avión comenzó su descenso sobre California. Estaba pensando seriamente quedarme allí. No tomar el trasbordo a Seattle. Era una opción más que tentadora.

No. No se lo podía hacer a mi familia. Ellos habían puesto toda su confianza en mí. _Lo tengo que lograr. Yo soy una chica valiente, sé que puedo. _

El avión que me llevó a Seattle salió dos horas después del desembarco en California. El viaje pareció durar una eternidad, y, al mismo tiempo, nos acercábamos tan rápido a nuestro destino que me aterraba.

- Estamos a punto de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Seattle. – anunció la azafata por el altavoz.

_ - Nooo – sollocé en mi interior._

- Por favor, tomen sus lugares y abróchense los cinturones de seguridad.

Quería hundirme en el cómodo asiento de primera y no bajar nunca. Nadaba en mis penas. No quería. Si era necesario un berrinche lo iba a hacer. No importaba el ridículo que haría o mi familia. NO ME IMPORTABA NADA. Yo no iba a ir a esa boda. Este cuerpecito se volvía a su casa en el fin del mundo.

- Señorita, es hora de bajar – exclamó la azafata acercándose a mí. Ahora era el momento para mostrar ese carácter autoritario que había desarrollado junto a los Vulturis. – ya han bajado todos los pasajeros.

- Oh… sí, claro. En seguida bajo, solo déjeme recoger mis cosas. - _¡Por dios, Bella! ¿Dónde se quedó tu coraje, tu determinación?_

¡Diablos! Sabía que me había olvidado algo en casa.

Comencé a juntar mis artículos personales tan rápido como me permitía mi torpeza. Me levanté como pude. Estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar, cuando mi estúpido pie se metió debajo del asiento sin que yo me diera cuenta. Ignorando mi situación, traté de continuar mi marcha. Pero no pude. Trastabillé y sentí, como si fuera en cámara lenta, como iba cayendo despatarrada al piso mientras que calculaba el lugar de mi caída. Por suerte los pasillos del área de primera eran amplios. Aunque no tan grandes para caer de forma tan poco decorosa. Iba a ser doloroso.

Cerré los ojos y extendí los brazos frente a mí. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Era mejor si no veía la caída, tendría pesadillas luego si lo hacía.

Justo cuando podía prever el golpe, unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura dándome vuelta aprisionándome contra un duro pecho.

Abrí los ojos. Los volví a cerrar.

Me tenía que haber dado un buen golpe, porque estaba soñando. Era imposible que en esta vida pudiera estar en los brazos de un ángel. Quizás había muerto del golpe y la vergüenza.

Abrí primero el ojo derecho y luego el izquierdo. Si era un sueño, prefería la alucinación a la realidad. Ahí estaba, a pocos centímetros de mi cara. El hombre perfecto. El príncipe azul de mis tontos sueños de niña.

- Es un sueño – _Espera, ¿¡Lo dije en voz alta! Oh no…_

Sentí mi cara arder como un demonio. No podía creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta.

Él me miró con una sonrisa torcida en su perfecto rostro. Parecía un dios griego y de todas las mitologías juntas. El cabello cobrizo, la mandíbula cuadrada, piel blanca inmaculada, una boca carnosa perfecta y esos ojos. Me hipnotizaron. Eran tan verdes que pensé que eran de cristal.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, parecía querer salirse de mi pecho y capturar ese sueño.

No podía creer que por mi torpeza estuviera en los brazos del hombre perfecto. Sí, era una situación embarazosa pero, por dios, que esta vez no me importaba. No podía quitar mis ojos de su cara.

- ¿Estás bien? – _No, creo que se me fueron todas las neuronas. Pero no interesa mientras me tengas en tus brazos. _

Le tendría que contestar ¿no?

- ¿Mmm…?_ - Pero que me había preguntado._

- Es necesario que bajen, señores – dijo otra vez la impaciente azafata golpeando el piso con su pie. Me iría al infierno por odiar a tanta gente, pero esta se lo había ganado. Mira que interrumpir justo en ese instante.

- Claro. – dijo él con su musical voz que escondía esa hermosa sonrisa. Me ayudó a pararme.

- Si, es mejor que baje – dije, torpe de mí ¿eso era lo mejor que podía decir?

Agarre mis cosas y salí corriendo de ahí. _Estúpida, quizás era tu única oportunidad con él._ Tenía unas ganas de llorar bastante irracionales. No sabía porque, pero sentía un angustia que ya había vivido antes. Impedí que mi mente fuera hacia esa dirección. Pero no podía quitar de mis pensamientos, esa electricidad que recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando me tuvo en sus brazos. Era una tonta lo sabía, pero ya no había más que hacerle.

Lo peor, es que en mi apuro por salir de ahí, ni me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Había bajado del avión. Estaba con mis dos piecitos en Seattle. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Debería enfrentar mi pasado, y tratar que para ese momento, mis padres ya me hubieran enviado mi coraje y mi actitud Vulturis por correo. Por lo menos, un poquito por mail.

Busqué mi equipaje y tomé un taxi. Me llevó a la dirección que me había dado mi padre. Pagué el viaje y me paré justo frente a la puerta del edificio. Era vistoso. Para nada llamativo. Muy sorprendente debido a cómo eran de ostentosos en mi familia. Linda zona. Tranquila. Podría vivir allí un tiempo. No sería para tanto. Mientras que no me cruzara con cierta gente.

Subí las escaleras, ya que no había ascensor. Me quedé con la boca abierto. El departamento era hermoso. Estaba decorado de una manera que reflejaba tanto mi personalidad y lo que me gustaba que me asombro. Mi familia no perdía detalle. Era genial.

Fui corriendo hasta la habitación y me tiré con todas mis fuerzas sobre la cama.

- ¡Esto es vida! – dije riendo.

Mi estómago rugió. Cierto, necesitaba comer. Desde California que no probaba bocado. Fui a la cocina. Conociendo a mis padres, habría pilas de comida allí. En efecto, así era.

Sobre la mesa había una gran caja con un gran moño. Tomé primero la tarjeta y leí.

_Para que quites el aliento a todos allí, hermosa. Aunque sólo con tu presencia lograrás tu cometido._

_¡Deslumbra!_

_Te amamos con el alma_

_Tu familia._

Sonreí. Sí que eran atentos. Amaba esas cosas de ellos. Te hacía sentir tan querida.

Quité el moño y levanté la tapa. Dentro se encontraba uno de los vestidos más hermosos que jamás vi en mi vida. Era precioso y extremadamente costoso. De algún diseñador hiper-archi famoso. Nunca me importó la moda, pero siempre me había gustado la ropa bonita. Y ese vestido era una hermosa pieza de alta costura.

La boda sería al día siguiente, estaba nerviosa y atemorizada. Pero aparecer con ese vestido y con una apariencia que ellos no imaginaban iba a ser divertido. Porque ya no era la pequeña mocosa nerd de hacía ocho años. Ahora era una mujer. Una persona tímida aún, pero segura de su carácter y fortaleza. Y eso justamente era lo que les iba a mostrar. Iba a mostrarles uno de los lemas de los Vulturis.

"_Pase lo que pase, siempre la frente en alto"_

Y para eso, tenía que llamar a mi mamá. Ella sabría cómo hacerlo.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

**comenten, comenten que adoro leer sus opiniones.**

**muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron sus reviews y que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas y/o alerts.**

**No saben lo mucho que me impulsa a seguir escribiendola, cada vez con más impaciencia. **

**asi que... GRACIAS.**

**A partir de ahora va a comenzar la accion, pequeñuelos. **

**¿Cuál será la reacción de todos al ver a la nueva Bella? ¿Cómo lo llevará ella?**

**todo esto y mucho más en el prox chapter. **

**ahh.. les paso un chisme del capítulo: será como un Bonus Track, un Edward POV.**

**veremos como sale eso. **

**nos estaremos leyendo.**

**XOXO**

**xQx-abi-sara-xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo nº 3: el esperado Edward POV.**

**Disfrutenlo**.

* * *

**EPOV**

No podía creer que mi mejor amigo estaba a punto de casarse

Una locura. Emmett casándose en el patio de la casa de mi infancia. Quien lo habría imaginado.

Y ahí estaba yo. Parado en el altar, interpretando el papel del padrino ideal. Estaba nervioso. Todos los que estábamos ahí simulando ser muñequitos de torta lo estábamos. Era una situación fuera de lo común. Quien hubiera imaginado que el primero que sentaría cabeza sería Emmett. Pero después de todo era el más indicado para ello.

La marcha nupcial comenzó. Mi amigo empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

Esperaba no tener que hacerle ningún procedimiento médico para que reaccionara antes de que la novia llegara a él o Rose lo mataría. Sería gracioso verlo, pero arruinaría la boda.

Entonces, una solitaria lágrima dejo un camino húmedo en su mejilla mientras miraba al amor de su vida caminar.

Como desearía vivir ese momento. Algún día me encantaría sentir ese sentimiento en mi corazón. Casarme con mi amor eterno.

Claro que yo tenía a Tanya. Ojala pudiera saber a ciencia cierta cuáles eran mis intenciones con ella, pero incluso después de tres años de noviazgo no lo sabía. Era obvio que me tenía que decidir en poco tiempo. Sin embargo me era imposible. No entendía cómo pero desde el día anterior, cada vez que pensaba en la decisión, se me aparecía en mi mente un rostro en forma de corazón rodeado por un abundante cabello caoba. Y en el centro, unos ojos de puro chocolate que me tenían hipnotizados. El solo recuerdo de ella y de su frágil cuerpo en mis brazos me hacían olvidar hasta de respirar.

No debía pensar en ello, ya que no me serviría de mucho. Sólo la había visto una vez y todo gracias a un oportuno accidente en el avión de regreso a Seattle. Sabía que no la volvería a ver, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Era imposible.

Sentí una tristeza inexplicable que me hizo sentir bastante desafortunado. A pesar de tener una vida envidiable, con sólo pensar en esa chica, mi existencia se transformó en un solitario y gris pozo sin fondo, en el cual ya no había vida.

Me concentré en el novio para quitar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Traté de ocultar la risa. Emmett lloraba como una niña. Pero ya no observaba a Rose, sino tenía la vista fija en alguien sentado entre los invitados. Parecía estar fascinado con aquella persona. Miré hacia esa dirección pero no vi nadie que me llamara la atención.

¿Qué era lo que lo tenía tan atrapado que no había vuelto la vista cuando Rose llegó al altar?

- Emmett, sino me miras ahora, juro por mi BMW convertible que te dejo plantado en este maldito altar. – dijo Rose con toda la dulzura que pudo expresar en su voz. Giró para ver lo que su futuro marido observaba. - ¿Quién diablos es ella? ¿Me estas engañando? – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras el sacerdote comenzaba la ceremonia ignorando la situación.

- Emmett contéstale porque te araño. – lo amenazó Alice desde su lugar de dama de honor.

- Vino – dijo él.

- ¿Quién? – pregunté

Entrecerré los ojos para enfocar mejor la vista. Había alguien que nunca antes había visto.

O mejor dicho, si la había visto, una vez en mi vida, y desde ese momento desee verla otra vez.

Por dios, si era la chica del avión.

_¿Qué hacía allí? Y… ¿Por qué se le había quedado viendo Emmett?_

- ¿Quién es ella? – chilló Rose formulando la pregunta que yo tanto quería hacerle.

- Bella. – susurró Emmett mientras enfocaba su vista en su prometida. – vino Bella, Rose.

- Oh - dijeron Alice y Rose al unísono

_Oh –_ se escuchó en mi interior. _– ¿Bella?_

La mujer de mis sueños era la hermana bastarda de Emmett. Eso no pintaba muy bien. Nunca hubiera imaginado eso. La volví a mirar y me encontré con unos ojos chocolate que me observaban bajo un ceño fruncido que expresaba una confusión palpable.

Estaba hermosa.

Tenía el pelo medio recogido y casi nada de maquillaje. Brillaba sobre todos los restantes invitados. No podía apartar la vista del rostro que había estado atormentándome todo el día. Mas Bella me privó de su mirada cuando la apartó de mí, mientras un furioso rubor se extendía por su cara.

Era simplemente adorable.

¡Qué rayos! Que importaba quien era o de donde venía. A mí sólo me interesaba ella y nada más.

Volví a mirar a los novios. La ceremonia ya estaba bastante avanzada.

La expresión de Rose había cambiado completamente. Ahora estaba tan turbada como Emmett. Luego de entender quien era la chica que tanto miraba su prometido, se había tranquilizado y emocionado al comprender que significaba ello.

A pesar de mi propio interés por Bella, no podía evitar sentirme alegre por mi amigo. Desde el momento en que se comenzó a planear la boda, Emmett puso hincapié en invitar a su hermana. Aunque no supiera en que parte del mundo se encontraba. Incluso cuando su madre rechazo rotundamente a esa idea (todos sabían porque), él la continuó en secreto.

Nadie entendía porque tanto capricho. Después de todo, nunca había tenido ningún tipo de relación con ella. Aún cuando Bella vivía con ellos, Emmett la evitaba para no tener que lidiar con el pesar de su pasado.

Sin embargo, la insistencia había dado frutos y ahí se encontraba su hermana. Por la expresión en su rostro, parecía estar debatiendo si se quedaba o se iba. Al parecer estaba incomoda de encontrarse ahí y de encontrarme a mí en el altar, ya que no paraba de mirarme de reojo. Sonreí. Ya no me sentía tan mal, ella estaba allí y parecía incapaz de quitar la mirada de mí.

Mi monstruoso ego sonrió orgulloso en mi mente.

A decir verdad, estaba comenzando a recordar, y la Bellastarda que yo conocí no se parecía en nada a aquella chica sentada en una de las últimas filas.

Para nada.

- Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer – exclamó el sacerdote llamando mi atención. La boda casi había terminado. – puede besar a la novia.

Decenas de manos se unieron para un aplauso colectivo, mientras Emmett besaba a Rose. Yo apenas si podía hacerlo. Todas mis energías estaban puestas sobre esa muchacha.

Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Debía hacerlo.

Los recién casados comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia el lugar de la recepción. Yo tomé la mano de mi hermana e hice lo mismo.

- Caramba Edward, cambia la expresión – murmuró Alice contra mi hombro. – parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. Estas como shockeado. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿La has visto, Ali?

- ¿a la chica? – me miró interrogando – sí, claro. No se parece para nada a la Bella que yo recuerdo. Pero es entendible, han pasado 8 años…

- Sí, claro – dije pensando.

Llegamos a la recepción y los esposos, junto a sus respectivos padres, se ubicaron para recibir las felicitaciones. Yo esperé en un rincón. Todos tendrían que saludar a los recién casados. Y Bella no sería la excepción.

Por el momento, no había señales de un cabello caoba en la carpa. comencé a ponerme nervioso. Apenas faltaban un par de personas para saludar y Bella no aparecía. Emmett estaba claramente ansioso por verla y hablar con ella. Igual yo.

La última pareja se aproximaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se había ido?

En ese instante, sentí un perfume femenino detrás de mí. Unas suevas manos níveas taparon mis ojos, mientras un cuerpo se pegaba a mi espalda.

No era quien deseaba que fuera.

- Hola mi amor ¿Me extrañaste?

_Tanya_

* * *

**¿que opinan?**

**yo no estaba muy convencida de como me había quedado porque no acostumbro escribir desde el punto de vista de un hombre. pero era lo mejor que me salio por ser la primera vez. **

**además quería hacerlo, para darle más sabor a la historia. **

**En el futuro va a ver muchisimos más POV, pero de diferentes personajes para que se complique un poquito más la trama. **

**ustedes lo diran :D**

**diganme sus opiniones y si tienen alguna ayudita o tip para que la prox sea mejor solo escribanlo.**

**nos estaremos leyendo en el prox capitulo. **

**XOXO**

**xQx-abi-sara-xx **


	5. Chapter 4

**les dejo el capitulo nº 4.**

**Y ya que el anterior termino siendo muuy cortito, me esmere e hice el capitulo más largo de mi vida. **

**asi que tienen para rato... **

**disfrutenlo.**

* * *

- Respira Bella, concéntrate en respirar. – me dije.

Estaba parada en medio de un prado que se encontraba al costado de la casa. Me faltaba el aire. No creía que fuera capaz de entrar en esa carpa y enfrentar a todos cara a cara. ¡Si apenas había podido quedarme sentada durante la ceremonia! Quería correr y alejarme de esto.

Inhalé profundamente.

No quería desmayarme con ellos a tan pocos pasos.

No me podía dar el lujo de mostrarme vulnerable en este lugar. Ya no era la Isabella que ellos recordaban.

No tenía de qué temer.

Me había enfrentado a situaciones más adversas que esta y había sobrevivido. Por lo tanto, un par de pueblerinos egocéntricos no me harían fracasar.

Los humillaría como ellos lo habían hecho conmigo.

Me estiré cuan larga era y di un paso hacía la recepción. Yo podía hacerlo. Sólo requerían cinco minutos de fortaleza. Luego, podría ir a hiperventilar furiosamente al auto.

Entré ocultándome en las sombras.

Lo primero que vi fue a Emmett y a su esposa. Parecía una Barbie. Alta, rubia, perfecta. Una modelo de pasarela. Al lado de Emmett, ni más ni menos que Charlie y Reneé. La rabia se apoderó de mí nublándome la vista. Los odiaba y ese sentimiento hizo crecer la fuerza que necesitaba.

Esperaría para ser la última. Mi madre siempre decía que una buena entrada causaba un mayor efecto, si era lo que se pretendía. Por mi parte, quería marcar esta boda con mi paso.

Esperaría unos minutos más para que tan sólo tuviera que verme con las personas que más quería enfrentar. Emmett parecía ansioso, estiraba su cuello a más no poder.

¿Me estaría buscando? Le daría la satisfacción si estaba en lo cierto, y lo iba a disfrutar.

Mi mirada divagó un rato más, mientras las últimas personas se acercaban a los recién casados.

Entonces, lo vi.

En un rincón, estaba el causante de la mayor desilusión de mi vida.

Mi príncipe azul. El padrino de boda de mi hermano biológico.

Mi corazón se encogió al ver la escena. Una pelirroja despampanante se le refregaba como una zorra. Y él no parecía evitar esos tratos. Qué asco. Qué envidia.

Mi mente se puso en blanco. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera esa imagen.

_Sos una ilusa, Bella. Y vos todavía pensabas que te lo podrías encontrar y conquistarlo. Tonta._ Dijo una voz en el vacio negro que se había vuelto mi cerebro. El órgano que me mantenía viva se detuvo al ver como esa mujer le daba un beso en los labios.

El aire escapó de mis pulmones repentinamente por el cruel sufrimiento que estaba experimentando.

No entendía porque me dolía tanto que él tuviera una mujer. Después de todo, era amigo de los Swan. Y, al parecer toda persona relacionada a esa gente, estaba destinada a lastimarme.

No debía permitirlo.

_Sé fuerte, Bella. No es más que un hombre. No lo necesitas. Concéntrate en tu venganza, porque si el mundo es generoso, te habrás ido de aquí sin el pesar de la pena que ellos te hicieron vivir. _

Sí.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma, di un último vistazo a esa acaramelada escena que protagonizaba el hombre de mis sueños con una zorra descarada. Enfoqué toda mi atención en las cuatro personas que tenía a un par de metros, con la mente mucho más fría que antes. No había viajado miles de kilómetros para dejarme engatusar por las flechas de Cupido. Estaba ahí para dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante como si tal no existiera.

La última pareja de invitados ya se encontraba frente a Emmett y compañía. Sólo tenía que esperar unos minutos más.

El momento había llegado. No había nadie más para saludar, ya estaban a punto de marcharse.

Entre las sombras, me fui deslizando hasta la entrada. Una vez allí, comencé a caminar derecho hacia mi hermano y su mujer. Pero estos no me veían ya que estaban hablando con Reneé. Charlie fue el único que me dirigió una breve mirada, sin embargo no logró reconocerme.

- Supongo que debería felicitarlos por la boda ¿no? – dije al pararme a tan sólo unos metros de ellos.

Utilicé el tono de voz más alto que pude reunir entre mis cuerdas vocales dado el nerviosismo que me poseía. Parecía haber tenido un buen efecto.

Todos allí parados dieron media vuelta y me miraron. Algunos asombrados, otros curiosos por ver quién era esa extraña mujer con ese acento latino. Incluso mi dios personal dejó de besar a la mujercita y me observó como quien ve una piedra preciosa: fascinado. Yo sonreí con placer, era hora de que el show comenzara. Todos los patitos estaban predispuestos en línea para que aquello fuera un total éxito.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó Emmett emocionado.

Sólo bastó mi nombre para que aquella expresión de curiosidad en algún que otro rostro cambiara a una de asombro. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Pensé que no vendrías. Te estábamos esperando. – _al parecer sólo tú, Emmett. _– no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte.

- Me alegro, Emmett.

- ¿Isabella? – ni los años habían podido borrar ese tono irritante que tenía Reneé Dwyer. – ¡No!, tiene que haber un error. ¡Emmett! – miró a su hijo predilecto con cara de quien ha visto un fantasma. - ¿Quién la ha invitado?

Había olvidado que Reneé no poseía buenos modales. Ni siquiera había bajado un poco el volumen de voz al realizar esa pregunta. Seguramente, no le importaba que yo me sintiera herida. Pero, no le iba a dar ese gusto. Su falta de ética y tacto, no me habían importunado para nada. En cambio, hicieron que mi seguridad se asentara en mí con una rapidez asombrosa.

No habían cambiado para nada y eso me divertía. Estaba en lo cierto al pensar que yo era más que ellos.

No me rebajaría al nivel de esas personas. No los humillaría. Les haría ver como había cambiado. Les grabaría en sus mentes que el perdón no era posible y que ya no existía Isabella Swan. Al término de esta experiencia, desearán no haberme invitado.

No había peor castigo para un victimario que a su víctima no le hicieran efecto sus punzantes ataques. Los iba a dejar impactados.

Dirigí mi mejor sonrisa hacía la que alguna vez había sido mi madre.

- Ay, Reneé tú sí que no cambias.- reí.

- No como otras que veo que sí. ¿Emmett? Estoy esperando tu repuesta a esto.

- Madre – dijo él con poca paciencia – Yo invité a Bella a pesar de tu negativa. Es mi hermana y quería que estuviera presente el día más importante de mi vida. – posó su mirada en mí – Pensé que no ibas a venir. No te había visto al comienzo de todo. Realmente me entristeció.

- Que dulce. Pero no soy una persona que esquiva cosas. Vine sólo porque me invitaron.

- Sí, claro – exclamó Charlie incrédulo – Yo no te creo nada, a mí no me puedes engañar. Seguramente vienes a pedir algo, como siempre lo hiciste. No me compro esta imagen de mujer fatal. Todavía sigues siendo una niña débil y bastarda.

- ¡Papá, basta!-

- No, no hay problema, Emmett. Déjalo hablar que muero por escuchar sus hipótesis. Adelante Charlie, me quiero reír un rato largo. – sin embargo no dijo nada – ¿Ninguna? Qué pena. Pero, bueno, aquí estamos. ¿No me extrañaste, Reneé? O conseguiste alguien más para que limpie tu porquería. – esta vez reí a carcajadas.

La aludida dio un paso hacia mí con la mano en alto dispuesta a pegarme por el comentario que había hecho. Sin embargo, sus amenazas y golpes ya no daban miedo. No retrocedí cuando leí las intenciones en su rostro. Me quedé quieta en mi lugar, levanté el mentón de manera sobradora y saqué pecho. Si quería ponerse en ridículo, bien por ella. No tenía la autoridad ni fuerza suficiente para hacerme flaquear. Yo podía pegar el doble de duro y se lo iba demostrar.

Sin embargo, antes de que Reneé pudiera dar otro paso, Emmett tomó su muñeca y se la retuvo, impidiendo que me golpeara. Ni en un segundo durante todo ese altercado, mi sonrisa disminuyó. Estaba pasándola en grande. Sacando de mí cuerpo toda la ira contenida en tantos años.

- Mamá, ¡No! Por favor, esta es mi boda, no quiero un escándalo aquí. Si sigues comportándote así tendré que pedirte que te vayas.

- ¿Lo harías? ¿La prefieres a ella antes que a mí, tu propia madre?

- No quiero llegar a esos extremos. – dijo Emmett mirando primero a Rosalie y luego a Charlie, suplicándoles que intervengan.

- Reneé compórtate, por favor, Emmett tiene razón, - susurró Charlie, y luego mirándome agregó: - No malgastes tus energías en alguien que no las merece.

- Jajajaja – no podía parar de reír. – Ay, las disputas familiares de los Swan, sí que se extrañaban. La vida no es tan divertida sin un poco de acción en vivo. Ustedes sí que le ganan a la telenovela de la tarde.

- Bella, nosotros estamos muy contentos de que hayas venido – era la primera vez que Rosalie me hablaba y tenía un sincero perdón escrito en sus ojos.

Era la única persona que aparentaba molestia ante las actitudes de mi antigua familia, y la podía comprender. Apenas unos minutos luego de haberse unido, ya se estaba avergonzando de ella. Sabía cómo se sentía, yo había vivido muchas veces esa situación. Los Swan no eran exactamente las personas más amables, así que me compadecí de mi presunta cuñada.

- Gracias – le dije solamente a Rosalie. Ella me sonrió.

_Quizás sea una Barbie pero al menos es simpática. _

Igualmente, a esas alturas el numerito de Reneé ya me había aburrido.

Eran tan inútiles que ni para una buena pelea servían. Además, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo allí. No quería llamar la atención. El plan era refregarles en la cara mi nuevo yo y salir de esa boda sin dejar rastro. No daría lugar a las habladurías.

Me estaba quedando sin aire. Aún cuando en el exterior tenía una expresión de satisfacción y seguridad plena, por dentro era un manojo de nervios y ansiedad. En cualquier momento, perdería el control y comenzaría a respirar demasiado fuerte para ser una persona que estaba completamente tranquila.

Pero antes, tenía que dar el toque final al show.

Realizar mi salida triunfal.

- Entonces, ¿ya has terminado tu numerito? – y ahí iba otra vez Reneé.- El de venir aquí con esa imagen y ese acento falso. Todos saben de dónde vienes. No tienes que fingir o es que acaso aprendiste a mentir ¿Eh?

- Reneé, dejémoslo así. Estoy harta de ti y tu tono de voz. Me altera. – le dije haciendo un leve movimiento de manos como si eso fuese obvio. – Estoy aquí únicamente porque me invitaron, como ya lo dije. No hay sentimientos involucrados en esto. Así que… deja el melodrama. Que yo tampoco quiero que se den cuenta que tengo relación contigo.

Todos abrieron sus bocas, abordados por la perplejidad de mis comentarios. Claro, ellos debían pensar que seguía siendo la pequeña Bellita que nada decía. No. No. No. Se equivocaron. No iba a callar mis pensamientos por temor a las represalias. Ellos no eran nada más que un par de extraños para mí.

Miré nuevamente a los recién casados y dije:

- Emmett, Rosalie. Felicitaciones por su casamiento. Espero que sean responsables con sus acciones en el futuro. No tomen malos ejemplos.

Regalé una última sonrisa de satisfacción falsa. Di media vuelta y salí de allí mientras escuchaba a Emmett gritar mi nombre. No volvería atrás. Seguiría mi camino.

Una vez que estuve segura que no me podían ver, comencé a correr. _Estúpidos tacos, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió ponérmelos?_

Corría lo más rápido que los zapatos me permitían, pero no era suficiente. El auto parecía estar cada vez más lejos. La acera se quebraba bajo mis pies dificultándome todo.

Andaba sin prestar atención por donde. Por lo que a la primera oportunidad, pisé con fuerza el césped. Perdí el equilibrio, mientras mi tobillo se torcía. El dolor me traspasó. Me sostuve en el árbol más cercano y cerré los ojos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Bella! – escuché a lo lejos.

_¡No!, no esa voz. Que no sea él, por favor._ Suplique deseando que no fuera quien pensaba que era. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir. Mi salida triunfal se había ido al desagüe por culpa de unos zapatos.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? – dijo al llegar a mi lado y tomarme por la cintura para ayudarme.

- No. Vete. – abrí los ojos. _¿Por qué él, dios?_

Ahí estaba el hombre perfecto. Tratando de salvarme de mi torpeza. Por segunda vez en dos días. Se veía tan lindo preocupado por mí. Si tan solo pudiera obviar el hecho de que lo había visto besándose con ella. Pero, cómo rechazarlo, si era endemoniadamente hermoso. Más con esa sonrisa torcida que se estaba volviendo mi favorita. Y como hacía que mi cuerpo vibrara cuando me sostenía en sus brazos.

Con esos pensamientos, no iba a poder respirar tranquila en un año. _Compórtate, Bella. Acuérdate que es amigo de los Swan… y eso es un problema ¿Por qué…? _

Deje de respirar, literalmente, cuando su mano descendió por mi pierna para alcanzar mi tobillo. Sentí millones de escalofríos recorrer mi espalda mientras sentía su tacto en mi piel.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? – tartamudeé ordenando mi mente.

- Soy médico, Bella. Sé lo que hago. – me dedicó nuevamente esa sonrisa.

A cada minuto ese hombre se volvía más perfecto. Mi nombre en sus labios pareció estar hecho de seda. Era hermoso. Lo miré embelesada. Tenía que hablar de algo. Necesitaba escuchar su voz otra vez. Me tranquilizaba.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dije, tonta de mí.

Todo el mundo se habría enterado que vendría. Aunque no era seguro. Estaba actuando como una fanática sosa. Tenía que hacer algo. Alguna cosa que me hiciera recuperar mi carácter.

Me moví de tal forma que mi tobillo quedó fuera de su alcance. Me seguía doliendo, aún cuando sus manos habían suavizado el dolor. Quería que continuara pero tenía que evitarlo por mi reputación.

- Eres la hermana de Emmett.

- Bueno, sí.- dije apoyando ambas manos en su pecho para alejarlo. – pero, eso no quita que yo no sé quién eres y no permito que nadie me toque sin saber eso. Ya sea médico o no.

Intenté empujarlo un poco más, pero era inútil. Parecía estar empujando una pared de concreto. Imposible. Tampoco podía quitar mis manos de allí. Parecía tener imanes que me retenían allí. Era tan placentero

Por algún diabólico destino, mi príncipe soltó el agarre de mi cintura. Sentí desfallecer. A pesar de que debía, no quería que lo hiciera. Ahora que no lo tenía, anhelaba su toque.

Sin embargo, pareció escuchar mis ruegos internos, porque tomó mis muñecas que yacían inertes contra su pecho y las apresó entre sus manos. Seguro que me iba a correr para dejarme el camino libre. Pero en cambio, me arrinconó contra el árbol, acercándose alarmantemente a mí. Podía sentir su respiración de lo cerca que estábamos.

Mi corazón se disparó en una frenética carrera de latidos. Tanto que estaba segura que él también podía escucharlos.

- Es justo. – me miró fijamente a los ojos y sentí como se introducía en mi alma. - Soy Edward Cullen. Quizás me recuerdes.

_Oh, Dios. _

¿Cómo iba a olvidar a Edward Cullen?

Desde que tenía uso de razón había estado perdidamente enamorada de él. Pero en el pasado, yo sólo había sido una mosca molesta alrededor de su mejor amigo. Y, ahora, estaba en peligro de caer en sus fauces y revivir ese amor no correspondido.

- Oh…

Tenía que salir de allí. Podía presentir como estaba perdiendo la batalle frente a Edward. Si se me acercaba un milímetro más, se quebraría la fachada de chica ruda y aparecería la Bella boba. La misma capaz de tirarse a sus brazos y hacer alguna locura con él.

Debía correr, simbólicamente hablando, ya que no podía ni caminar.

- Creo que te has doblado el tobillo. Ahora que me conoces, ¿me dejaras examinarlo?-

- No – dije sonando más terca que segura. Si lo dejaba examinar, se iría todo al diablo. – debo irme, Edward. Me están esperando. Así que con permiso.

Traté de moverme hacia un costado y liberarme de sus garras, pero era imposible. No me dejaba. Era increíble la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, aún así no me estaba haciendo daño.

- Por favor…- mi último intento antes de que mis fuerzas se desplomaran: le rogué con la mirada.

- Está bien, pero sólo si me prometes que nos volveremos a ver y que no te volverás a alejar de mi con una mentira tan poco creíble como esa, Bella. – me deslumbró.

Pensaba que si lo miraba lo iba a convencer. Pero con sólo fijar mis ojos en los suyos, me perdí en su mar de esmeralda. Otra vez dejé de respirar, me había quedado en blanco. Me había deslumbrado.

Si seguía así me terminaría desmayando por falta de aire, y ahí Edward sí que podría jugar al doctor.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Y qué dices, Bella?

- Ay, está bien. Lo que quieras, te lo prometo – me iba a arrepentir luego, seguramente – ¿ahora me dejas ir?

- Sólo hasta la próxima vez. Y en esa oportunidad no sé si te dejare marchar. – comencé a temblar.

Esa era una promesa que fácilmente podría cumplir. Si sólo no existiera la pelirroja novia.

Un malhumor repentino me poseyó. Él estaba jugando conmigo, como todos los de este maldito pueblo.

- Nadie juega conmigo, Edward. Te lo advierto.

Finalmente, me solté de su agarre. Camine lo más dignamente posible hacia mi coche. El tobillo me dolía mucho. Apenas si lo podía apoyar. Sin embargo, continúe mi partida con el mentón en alto sin dar cuenta de mi agonía.

Llegué junto al auto. Me metí dentro. Y me permití respirar. Un gran y aliviador exhalo, que contenía rabia, dolor y tristeza.

Una vez que me encontré en la ruta rumbo a Seattle, parpadeé y una larga procesión de lágrimas cayó por mis mejillas.

Lloré por la ira contenida y por cómo me habían tratado aún cuando no me veían hacia ocho años. Lloré por el dolor de mi pie, por mi torpeza y el bochorno. Lloré por saber que nunca más iba a poder olvidar a Edward Cullen, aunque lo intentara. Y, por último, lloré al saber que él nunca iba a estar a mi alcance, como jamás lo había estado.

* * *

**¿Cómo alguien podría olvidar a Edward Cullen? ¿quien no querría que él jugara al doctor?**

**jajaja**

**pero bueno... fue un capitulo lleno de emociones para la pobre Bella. **

**quizás Bella este equivocada y en el futuro no le convendría olvidarse de Edward.**

y queda mucho más por venir. Esta historia esta a punto de estallar.

**nos leeremos en el proximo capítulo. **

**Xoxo **

**xQx-abi-sara-xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Buenas, buenas. aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo. **

**Capítulo 5: la toma de decisiones**

**muchisimas gracias a todos los que lo leen y en especial a aquellas personitas que me dejan esos rewievs que le dan pila a esta historia. muchisimas gracias por todas las Alerts y favoritos. En fin por todo el apoyo. **

**Va dedicado para todos ustedes.**

**Espero que luego de haber leído este capítulo entiendan porque Bella toma esos caminos. Después de todo ella volvió a su lugar de origen sólo para dejar correr el pasado y poder ver hacia atrás sin vergüenza ni temor.**

**así que disfrutenlo.**

**nos leemos más tarde.**

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde esa fatal boda. Y yo todavía no me recuperaba de ello. Había llorado dos días enteros y alarmado a toda mi familia con mis llamadas y mis largos silencios.

Había dejado salir en forma de lágrimas, todo lo que tenía acumulado dentro de mí. La mayoría eran sentimientos de dolor, tristeza y frustración por no poder superar el pasado. Pero una vez que inundé todo mi departamento con mis lamentos, me sentí liberada. Era como si hubiera perdido veinte kilos en tan sólo dos días. Y, al final de cuentas, había entendido que llorar no me servía de nada. Si, realmente, quería liberar mis penas debía hablar sobre ellas. Así, le haría justicia a tantos años de terapia al reverendo quinoto.

De igual forma, me rehusaba a visitar a mis tíos de la ciudad por temor a sus preguntas. Porque sabía, de antemano, que no iban a parar de interrogarme, y no lo soportaría. Me reventaría la cabeza. Y lo podía asegurar, ya que se le había "escapado" a mi padre en una de las conversaciones diarias que ahora teníamos. Al enterarme de ese boicot hacia mi persona, estuve a punto de dejar huérfanos a mis hermanos. Pero me contuve a tiempo, debido a que sino, tendría que soportar los retos de mi madre al día siguiente, en su próxima llamada.

Así que… me encontraba viviendo de mi apartamento a los negocios alrededor de este.

A pesar, de haber largado fuera de mi cuerpo esos sentimientos negativos, seguía sin poder lograr enfrentar el problema. No era que me faltaran ganas de ir corriendo hasta Forks y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que pensaba de todas esas personas. Sin embargo, había algo que me incitaba a descubrir sus verdades. Seguramente, algún lado masoquista de mi personalidad que me impulsaba a probar mi cascarón de cristal. Sólo debía esperar el momento oportuno y ver cuál era la mejor opción.

Y ese día llegó.

Era uno de esos excepcionales días en que las palabras alentadoras de Nahuel me habían hecho cometer una locura. Había decidido ir a almorzar afuera. A respirar el aire de la metrópolis en su total esquizofrenia. Me encontraba sola junto a una obra literaria y una buena ensalada. Una excelente compañía.

Estaba pasándola bien. Había terminado de comer y tenía la mente despejada por primera vez en la semana. Me decía a mí misma, que no había razón por la cual me tuviera que recluir en mi apartamento. La ciudad era libre y Forks quedaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo no me tuviera que preocupar.

Salí, despacio, prestando especial cuidado a mí caminar. No quería tropezar de nuevo. Estaba tranquila. Sonreí.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, todos mis esfuerzos se fueron por la borda. Todo por lo que me tenía que preocuparme, cayó sobre mí sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Sencillamente, pasó lo impensable.

Era inverosímil que me reconocieran. Mi imagen distaba mucho de aquella ocasión. Vestía mis gastados Jeans, una remera, sandalias (ya que tenía el pie vendado por el esguince del día innombrable), y tenía puestos unos anteojos gigantes. Imposible. Sumado a que me encontraba haciendo malabares entre el libro y un refresco.

¡¿Cómo pudieron? Jamás habían visto a la "Bella informal".

- ¡Bella! – _Emmett…_

Giré sobre mis talones. Mi hermano biológico no estaba sólo. Sino que lo rodeaban otras tres personas.

Es que no me podían dejar en paz. Acaso no me podían dar más de dos escuetas semanas para reunir el coraje suficiente para mandarlos a freír churros con todas las letras.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Sé que sonó descortés, pero no podía creer mi mala suerte. Las únicas personas en el mundo, a las cuales no quería ver ni en figurita, se tenían que cruzar en mi camino. Parecía una broma del destino.

- Vivimos cerca de aquí – contestó Rosalie de igual modo y frunciendo el ceño. Se había percatado de mi tono. – siempre venimos a este lugar.

- ¿Viven en Seattle? – y la mala suerte sigue llegando. _Que diga que no._

- Si, si. A unas cuadras de aquí. – dijo Emmett con alegría, señalando con su enorme dedo hacía un punto en el horizonte. - ¿y tú, qué haces por aquí?

- Creíamos que ya te habías ido. – exclamó, muy emocionada, la muchacha con aspecto de duende que los acompañaba. Se encontraba al lado de un misterioso chico rubio. – pero no. – sonrió con una dicha que contagiaba.

- Bueno no, tenía unos asuntos que terminar. - ¡_¿Por qué les estás dando explicaciones? _

- Genial.

Evidentemente, no me interesaba saber por qué le parecía "genial" mi estadía en Seattle. No tenía justificación alguna a tanta emoción. Se notaba a leguas mi descontento. Claro que Emmett parecía no darse cuenta de ello. Él parecía ser uno de esos hombres que viven en su propio universo, caminando por el mundo común sin darse cuenta de las obviedades. Era envidiable.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – lo miré fijamente. Debería usar todas mis dotes de persuasión para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Porque… ¡esta noche tendremos una fiesta! - chilló "la chica duende" - ¡noche de película! Y nos encantaría que vinieras.

Dialogaba como si supiera que todos estarían de acuerdo, como si supiera todo. Algo en ella la hacía ser extraña. Me hablaba como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, o, al menos, como si la conociera. Me ponía nerviosa. Ella y el chico rubio, que no paraba de mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados, me hacían sentir un fenómeno de circo. Que tanto con las miraditas. Que maleducados.

Sin olvidar a Emmett y Rosalie, mi presunta familia. Parados allí esperando decir sus parlamentos de comercial.

Odiaba mi desventaja. Cómo podía refutarles las ideas a dos parejas que herían mi vista y mi vanidad. Ambas eran perfectamente irrealista. Lo cual, hacía más complicada la penosa situación en la que me veía envuelta.

_¿Cómo voy a salir de esta?_

- No creo que sea una buena idea…

- Claro que sí

Comenzaron a moverse de manera tal que me vi rodeada por ellos. Formaban un perfecto semicírculo frente a mí. Me dejaron sin escapatoria.

- No – retrocedí.

- Danos una oportunidad, Bella – dijo Emmett, tocando con su mano de gigante el lugar donde debería estar su corazón.

Era difícil contestar a esa petición. Aún cuando aparentaba rudeza, yo era más blanda que conejito de pascuas. Decirle un no rotundo a esa mirada de perro mojado, era como sacarle el dulce a un niño. Se me partía el corazón de sólo pensarlo. Me regañé por mi blandura. Yo era la que estaba en circunstancias de inferioridad. Emmett estaba rodeado de sus amigos, yo sola. Ya había vivido esa situación de desventaja incontables veces en el pasado. Claro, que en un contexto diferente.

- ¿Por qué debería, Emmett? – di un paso hacia atrás.- Dime una buena razón por la que repentinamente te importo.

- Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Lo que haya sucedido antes hay que olvidarlo.

Lo decía con tanta facilidad y confianza, que hasta me hacía creerlo. Si sólo existieran los momentos de insensatez.

- El pasado pisado. Emmett, no es que me guste remover las cenizas dejadas al pasar, pero ya lo superé. Continué con mi vida como si nada hubiera sucedido. – Sí que había aprendido a mentir. Ni en un instante, me había fallado la voz. Increíble. Suerte que llevaba puestos mis anteojos. – Por lo que me da igual lo que tú hagas.

- Por favor. Porque no lo intentamos. Estoy cansado de pelear contigo. Quiero conocerte. Eres mi hermana.

- Y eso desde cuando te importa. –_ Desinteresada, Bella. Se suponía que ya lo habías superado._

- Por favor, Bella. – me rogó.

No sabía cómo salir de ese embrollo. Todos lo miraban con pena. Me hacían quedar como la villana, cuando yo era la victima de ese complot. Esta Isabella no quería saber nada de los oriundos de Forks. No me importaban. Entonces, no veía cómo había llegado al punto de, también, sentir pena por él y casi aceptar su invitación.

No, no, no. No debía hacerlo. No estaba preparada para tomar una decisión. Necesitaba reunir todas mis fuerzas para rechazarlo. De alguna manera no muy cruel, para no herir mis sentimientos y para que luego no me sintiera culpable por ser tan mala como la bruja de Reneé. Por nada del mundo quería medirme con ella.

- Entonces, ¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Vendrás esta noche? – otra vez ese puchero de niño en la cara de Emmett. – vendrán todos los chicos. Quiero que los conozcas. Quizás te acuerdes de algunos. Estaremos nosotros cuatro, Edward, J…

Por qué justamente él debía aparecer en la conversación. Por qué se hacía imposible evitarlo. Me perseguía hasta en mis pesadillas.

- Em, no la espantes antes de tiempo. No necesita saber quién estará. Es mejor que descubra ella sola a quién quiere conocer y a quién prefiere evitar. Imagínate, acordarse de Edward.

Esa chica parecía tener antenas en esos pelos parados y cortos que siempre le daba justo al punto débil. Cuando me miró sonriendo, concebí la posibilidad, de que supiera todo lo que mi cuerpo y mente se revolucionaban y rebelaban contra mí al escuchar su nombre.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos mis sentimientos de negación, sentí unas demenciales ganas de ir a esa fiesta. Como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

¿Qué me pasaba?

- No sé. – dude, ¿Qué debía decirles? Que sí, pero sólo si me podían asegurar que lo vería a Edward, o simplemente que sí. – no…

De repente, surgió de forma silenciosa, un vehículo que me resultó extrañamente familiar. Me desconcentró por completo, tanto que me olvide de lo que estaba hablando. Me paralicé en mi lugar. Yo conocía ese auto. Era imposible no darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Mis tíos habían mandado a sus gorilas a vigilarme. Estaba segura. Quizás me habrían estado siguiendo desde mi llegada. Que tramposos. Con lo que odiaba esas persecuciones.

El lujoso auto negro se estacionó a unos metros de donde nos encontrábamos, pero mantuvo la marcha encendida. Era imposible ver quien conducía. Mas, yo sabía de quien seguía ordenes.

Recordé la situación en la que me encontraba.

A pesar de mi disgusto por los métodos de vigilancia de mi familia, era la mejor vía de escape que tenía en mis manos. No me podrían detener. Pues, si lo hacían dos monos salvajes se les tirarían encima. Y no les podrían ganar. Aunque Emmett podría darles batalla debido a su tamaño.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. O continuar arriesgándome a perder la firme postura de rechazar cualquier oferta que viniera de sus bocas. O entregarme voluntariamente a un duro interrogatorio lleno de sarcasmo y curiosidad sobre mi vida. Que difícil. Ser o no ser. Morir sofocada o reventar por la inquisición ajena.

- Debo irme. – giré mi rostro hacia el auto – me vinieron a buscar.

- ¿en serio?- dijo el chico rubio desconfiado e indagando con la mirada.

¿Y a este que le pasaba? Lo miré extrañada.

- Si, en serio. Así que… Chau.

- Te esperamos esta noche, Bella. Realmente quiero que vayas. Nos debemos una oportunidad. – vaya que Emmett era insistente. _Espero que no estén escuchando_ – Es la casa en la colina.

- Sí, como sea. Adiós.

Realicé un ademán insignificante con mi mano y caminé lo más rápido que mi pie adolorido me permitía. Al llegar junto al vehículo, no me quedaron dudas de quien se trataba. Sin siquiera pararme a pensar, abrí la puerta y subí al coche. Enseguida se puso en marcha.

Me recosté en el asiento y miré a mi acompañante.

Esta sería una tarde larga e inolvidable.

No volvería a salir de mi apartamento. No hasta que el mundo se hubiera olvidado de que existía.

Estaban locos al pensar que yo iría a esa fiesta.

…

No estaba precisamente segura de que perdida de la cordura mental me había convencido de ir allí.

Me encontraba a un metro de la puerta de entrada de la única casa en la colina de la ciudad. Tenía el brazo a medio subir hacia el timbre.

¿Me atrevería a hacerlo?

No.

Sería mejor que regresara a mi casa. Olvidarme de esa locura.

Me di media vuelta.

Estaba a punto de bajar los escalones cuando algo me detuvo. Ya estaba ahí. Iba a hacer el ridículo si alguien me veía ahí dudando, dándole demasiada importancia al asunto. Supuestamente, yo ya lo había superado. Pero no perdonado. Nunca les perdonaría, ya que nunca olvidaría lo que me habían hecho.

Pero, no podía negar que había ido hasta ahí y estaba parada a punto de tocar el timbre del recinto del vampiro. No tenía sentido evadir la resolución que había tomado hacia veinte minutos cuando me dispuse a ir. Mi mayor traba era la toma de la decisión que me llevaría a: o a alejarme completamente de ellos y quedarme con los millares de preguntas que tenía para hacerles; o enfrentarlos, y así poder olvidarme de una vez por todas de su existencia.

Además si había sobrevivido a una tarde con la explosiva compañía de la familia de mi padre, podría sobrellevar cualquier cosa. Incluso un sorpresiva fiesta con los indeseables número uno.

Yo podría hacerlo. Tenía que dejar la paranoia a un lado. Ya estaba allí. Sólo quedaba esperar el final. Había muchas probabilidades de que todo saliera bien. Y quizás al término de esta experiencia me sentiría mejor con mi pasado. O tal vez todo saldría mal y todas mis fuerzas se irían por el barranco.

Volví a darme vuelta. Y esta vez sin dudarlo toqué el timbre. Sonó más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

_Que no haya nadie…_ Rogué en mi interior.

La puerta se abrió sin preámbulos.

- Bella – chilló Emmett.

No sabía que la voz de un hombre podía alcanzar un tono tan agudo. Reí. Quitando de lado todo, Emmett era chistoso. Logró aflojar la tensión de mi cuerpo.

- Hola, Emmett. Al parecer vine. – dije más para mí misma que para él.

- Genial. Pasa, pasa. Ya llegaron todos. – como si yo supiera quienes eran todos.

Entré, seguida de él.

La casa era bonita. Amplia, luminosa y espaciosa. Muy de revista. La estancia se encontraba repleta de personas. Demasiadas para mi gusto. Si me incluía, la suma era de once personas en total. No había pensado en la cantidad de personas que irían. Solo me había concentrado en un par, y en una muy obsesivamente.

Todos estaban tirados en los sillones y en el piso, se sentía un ambiente muy relajado. Pero, yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. ¿Cómo se suponía que debería actuar dadas las circunstancias? Me sentía como cuando uno es pequeño y lo dejan en la casa de alguna persona desconocida. No sabe qué hacer, no tiene la confianza para actuar como lo haría en una casa conocida y no conoce a nadie lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar. Estaba completamente perdida. Desamparada. Y, diablos, que conocía muy bien ese sentimiento del pasado.

Por supuesto, Emmett no se dio cuenta de ello. Él parecía estar muy orgulloso de sí mismo como para ver más allá de su nariz. Traté de buscar alguien que fuera mi salvatierra. Pero, sólo reconocí a tres personas, sin contar a Emmett. Charlando animosamente en un sofá, se encontraban Edward, la chica duende y el chico rubio. Al parecer los últimos eran claramente una pareja, ya que ella estaba sobre su regazo. Pero del resto de los invitados desconocía su identidad. Una chica más joven que los demás me resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no podía asegurar quién era.

- ¡Chicos! Préstenme atención – se acercó a mí y apoyó un pesado brazo en mis hombros. – para todos aquellos que no la conocen, les presento a mi hermana Bella. Vino.

- Emmett, deja de decir "vino" cada vez que la ves – lo regaño Rosalie, entrando al lugar.- alégrate y punto. – me sonrió – Bella, que bueno que hayas podido venir.

- ¡Sí! – saltó, literalmente, la "duende" – te estábamos esperando. Sabía que ibas a venir.

- Claro…

- Alice, no la aterrorices de entrada – ah… mi salvador siempre presente.

Evité mirarlo. Observar el efecto que tenía en mí su persona no facilitaría la tarea de derrotar todos mis miedos. Ya esa tarde había superado uno bien grande, enfrentar a mis tíos completamente sola. Fijé mi vista en registrar a los restantes invitados. Si en el futuro necesitaría realizar un escape improvisado, sería bueno contar con algún aliado. Me reí de mi misma. Apenas había llegado y ya pensaba un plan para irme. Que poca resistencia a la tortura tenía. Ya que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, intentando averiguar cuánto tiempo podía aguantar en situaciones de presión. Qué payasa.

Emmett me empujó hacia la manada al mover su tosco cuerpo. Me sentí una presa alrededor de lobos hambrientos. Me miraban como si fuera una especie en extinción. Maravillados. Odiaba tanta atención. ¿No podían simplemente aceptar la idea y seguir con lo que fuese que estaban haciendo?

- ¡Wow Bella! No te reconocí – dijo uno de los chicos, alejándose del resto y acercándose a mí. – vaya que has cambiado. Jamás hubiera dicho que eras tú.

Era el más moreno de todos y el más alto. Fácilmente, podía medir dos metros. Tuve que levantar la cabeza para observarlo. Era muy hermoso. De esas bellezas exóticas de la América aborigen. Sin embargo, no estaba segura si me era familiar. Al parecer sí, ya que él me conocía.

- Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

- Soy Jacob. Jacob Black, de la reserva Quileutes en Forks. ¿La Push? – agregó al darse cuenta de mi falta de comprensión. Realmente, no recordaba nada sobre él, aunque lo intentaba – Solíamos jugar juntos cuando Charlie y papá iban a pescar.

- Oh – con razón no lo recordaba. Había suprimido todo lo relacionado con la época de convivencia con Charlie y sus gruñidos ofensivos.

- Quizás no sea un muy buen tema para empezar una charla. ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? Soy Jacob Black. Jake si prefieres.

- Bella, por lo que dicen por aquí. – reí al ver que me ofrecía su mano. Se la estreché. Era fácil estar alrededor de él. Era como un sol que emanaba tranquilidad. – perdón que no te recuerde, es que tengo mala memoria.

- No te preocupes. Es entendible. Yo también me hubiera olvidado de todo si fuera tú. Además, sólo nos vimos un par de veces. Es que no íbamos a la escuela juntos.

- Ah… claro. Eres más chico que yo ¿no?

- Si y además iba a la escuela de la reserva ¿Cómo lo supiste? – exclamó sorprendido y a la vez divertido.

- Sos… muy espontáneo para ser mayor.

- Generalmente la gente piensa que soy más grande por mi altura. Pero sólo me llevas dos años. Así que no hay mucha diferencia.

Estaba segura que había conseguido mi aliado en Jacob. Era perfecto, ya que disfrutaba de su presencia. En esos cinco minutos de incesante charla, me había hecho olvidar donde me encontraba. Además, parecía comprender mi situación y trataba de obviar el tema escandaloso. Lo cual se lo estaba eternamente agradecida. Había algo en él que me hacia desear su compañía. Era la primera persona que conocía en esa casa y ya me caía bien. Pero estaba segura que era porque era él y su frescura, no por el lugar.

Lo único que maldecía eran las pausas existentes en una conversación. Por esa sólo suspensión relámpaga de la charla, mi atención se centró en Edward, e hizo que toda mi compostura se fuera al demonio. Me observaba fijamente frunciendo el ceño, como si algo de lo que estuviera viendo no le gustara. Al encontrarse con mi mirada, alejó la suya privándome de sus ojos. Necesitaba saber que le molestaba. No quería creer que era mi persona.

Debía quitar mis pensamientos de todo lugar físico donde él se ubicara. No me ayudaba en nada. Menos todavía para sobrellevar esta hazaña. Pero, con el pasar de los minutos, esa acción se me fue dificultando demasiado, dada la intensidad de la mirada de Edward. Sentí su mirada cuando me presentaron a los restantes desconocidos. Más aún cuando saludaba a los hombres. Por supuesto, había sido Jacob que muy amablemente se había ofreció en el papel de anfitrión. Por ello, se había ganado unas miradas asesinas bastante escalofriantes.

Pude sentir y, en varias ocasiones, comprobar cómo su mirada me traspasaba. Parecía estar desnudando mi alma con sus ojos. Me ponía nerviosa. No podía pensar claramente bajo esa observación. Si seguía viéndome de esa manera, llegaría a cometer una locura total. El sólo pensar en cómo me hacía sentir, convertía mis neuronas en un manojo de inservibles células.

Necesitaba todas mis fuerzas para evitarlo, pero también las requería para seguir con ese juego. Necesitaba ganarme la confianza de los nuevos conocidos.

Jacob, terminó siendo más que un aliado. No se me despegó de mi lado en toda la velada. Fácilmente, podría ser amiga de él.

Edward sólo se me acercó en un momento y fue para ofrecerme un refresco. Gran desilusión. Lo peor, es que sólo me preguntó cómo estaba. Yo estaba impaciente porque mencionara esa tan encantadora promesa que había hecho alarde en la boda. Mi corazón estaba desbocado por tan sólo su cercanía. Me derretía en sus ojos esmeraldas. Mi cerebro se esfumó de tan sólo verlo. Era tan hermoso. Pero sabía que no merecía mis elogios mentales. Instantáneamente, vino a mi mente el recuerdo de la pelirroja y el fogoso beso que se habían dado. Entonces, la laguna en mi cabeza desapareció, siendo reemplazada por la ira de que tuviera novia. Lo tenía que borrar de mi lista. Urgente.

La chica duende se llamaba Alice y era, ni más ni menos, que la hermana menor de Edward. Por alguna razón, no recordaba haberla conocido en mis años allí. Era extraña pero simpática. Tranquilamente te podías dejar llevar por su tipo de locura y divertirte. Era una especie de maniaca compulsiva por las compras. Y súper hiperactiva. Diría que a niveles alarmantes. Su novio, el chico rubio, se llamaba Jasper. No podría decir mucho de él, ya que mantuvo distancia conmigo, como si me evitara por algo. Yo no le había hecho nada. Pero cada cual con su locura.

Sobre los otros cuatro no habría mucho que decir. Dos parejas de novios. Unos ya eran marido y mujer, Peter y Charlotte. Mike era un baboso descarado. Aún cuando estaba su novia al lado suyo, me tiraba miraditas dignas de un perro en celo. Asco.

Así que ya pasada la hora, y sorprendida por mi supervivencia, decidí elegir a Jacob como posible salida de emergencia. Era el que seguramente me ayudaría. Era muy atento.

Estábamos sentados en círculo alrededor del living, cuando la chica más joven del grupo, que me había llamado la atención al comienzo, apareció. Se abrió paso y se sentó justo en frente mío. Al principio, no noté nada raro en ella. Pero al pasar unos minutos sus miradas se volvieron de puro odio. ¿Qué le había hecho para que me mirara así?

- ¿Quién es ella, Jake? – le pregunté al oído en un susurro. Volví mi vista hacia adelante.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes quién es? – me miró extrañado. Negué con la cabeza. – es Nessie, Bella. Tu media hermana. – mi boca formó un perfecto "Oh". La cerré inmediatamente al darme cuenta.

Así que era Renesmee. Con razón las miradas asesinas que me prodigaba. Aunque si hablaba de ese tipo de miradas. Edward no se quedaba atrás. Parecía querer matar a Jake con sus propias manos. Lo miré exasperada. Estaban todos locos allí. A cambio de mi mirada, suavizó el ceño y me regaló esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Me sonrojé como una quinceañera. Era notorio que la locura era contagiosa.

Cuando Jake me aclaró mi duda, entendí porque me había resultado tan familiar su rostro. Era el vivo reflejo de Reneé. Su barbilla en alto, la nariz respingona y los ojos de felino en asecho. Era el calco de su madre. Como no me había dado cuenta. Al parecer, también sentía el mismo odio hacia mí. No me iba a morir por ello. Pero era bastante molesto saber que era odiada por medio pueblo. A allá ella. Mientras que no se metiera conmigo. No habría problema. Después de todo, era la hermana de Emmett. Tenía todo el derecho a estar allí.

- Edward – _Dios, hasta tiene el mismo tono irritante de Reneé. Que miedo._ Era mi peor pesadilla. Dos Reneé. _Pobre chica. -_ ¿Por qué no ha venido Tanya hoy?

- No se sentía bien.

- ¡Qué pena! – dijo simulando tristeza. Hasta yo mentía mejor. – Estaba esperando que venga. Siempre es tan divertido estar al lado de ella. Me da unos consejos de belleza, amor y honestidad muy buenos.

- ¿Tanya?- preguntó Emmett extrañado. – Ness, me parece que te estás equivocando de persona – todos reímos. – a lo único que le servirían los consejos de ella, serían a las flores del jardín.

- Ja Ja – la defendió Edward, el novio enamorado.- mira quién habla, Em.

- Ella sirve sólo para una cosa, acéptalo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó inocentemente Renesmee. Mientras me lanzaba una mirada que lo decía todo. ¡lo estaba haciendo a propósito! Seguramente, por el intercambio de miradas con Edward. Rabié de pura ira.

- Nada, Ness. Dejémoslo así. – contestó Edward dando por finalizada la conversación.

Mi cuerpo y mente bullía de los celos. Por qué entre todos los temas esa chiquita tenía que sacar a relucir la novia de Edward. _Claro que "Tanya" podría dar buenos consejos, si es perfecta._ Me encontraba tratando de no escuchar la conversación sobre el amorcito de él, cuando esa pendeja sacó a relucir sus garras.

- ¿Y tú, la conoces? - _a mi no me hablas en ese tono._

- ¿Perdón? –

Le iba a jugar su jueguito. A ver quién salía perdiendo. Quedando en ridículo enfrente de todos. Si lo que quería era molestarme, había conseguido lo contrario. No me rebajaría al nivel de una niña de quince años. Con su irritante vocecita me había incitado a ganarle la partida. Si ella se hacia la descortés y maleducada, yo me haría la inocente.

- ¿Qué si conoces a la novia de Edward? Es imposible no verla, no te hagas la tonta. –

Mis cejas se levantaron en un completo gesto inconsciente de sorpresa. Esta chica me estaba provocando y no quería encontrarme. Todos a mí alrededor se quedaron mudos con la boca abierta. Edward, por otra parte, no sabía cómo salvar la situación. Pero mirándome con esa expresión no ayudaría. No tenía por qué pedirme perdón. Ni que fuéramos algo.

- No, no la conozco. Pero me encantaría hacerlo. Todavía no tuve la oportunidad. – le sonreí, a claras vista, satisfecha. _Trágate esa, zorra. _

- y… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? Á mamá no le gustará saberlo.

- Nessie – exclamaron al unísono Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Alice. Yo sólo sonreí.

- Ness, ya córtala. – dijo Jacob. – No seas maleducada. Bella está aquí porque es una amiga.

Su máscara de gatúbela encerrada se le desfiguró al escuchar decir esas palabras. Su semblante se oscureció, frunciendo tanto el ceño que las cejas se le juntaron en el centro.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba feliz. Chocha de la vida. Fue tan bueno como pelearme con Reneé. Tenía unas irracionales ganas de sacarle la lengua y gritarle "¡JA, PERDISTE, lero lero lero!".

- ¿Por qué tienes un V colgada de tu cuello? ¿tu nombre no es con b larga? – se le ocurrió comentar a Jessica para aliviar el momento. Le sonreí. Pero, realmente no era una pregunta que les contestaría. Era demasiada información.

- No es nada. Sólo un collar.

- ¿Esos son diamantes? – ahora bien, esa pregunta había hecho abrir los ojos de todos de modo que asustaba.

- Imitación. - dije tranquilizándolos. Ni que fueran ilegales.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría tener esta mosquita muerta? – dijo Renesmee. Debería haber pasado mucho tiempo con Charlie para lograr ese tono tan despectivo.

- Nessie, ¡Basta! ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Emmett, agarrándola del brazo y apartándola.

- Bueno, ¿Por qué no elegimos la película que vamos a ver? – se hizo escuchar Rosalie por sobre el reto, ejerciendo su papel de ama de casa.

- Claro – dijimos todos.

Nos levantamos. La discusión me había dejado exhausta. Tendría que reunir muchas energías antes de la próxima o no lo podría soportar. Nos dirigimos hacía una sala que se encontraba en uno de los lados de la cocina. Yo me aparté del grupo.

No me podía quejar. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que espera. Obviando el pequeño altercado con Renesmee, todo iba bien. Absolutamente todos se mostraban respetuosos. Nadie me atosigaba a preguntas. Yo sólo escuchaba. Reunía información que me sirviese. Jacob era muy bueno en brindar una muy detallada data. No se despegaba de mi lado.

Mientras caminaba más lento que el resto, los miraba. Cada uno de ellos encajaba en el grupo como una pieza de rompecabezas. Parecían un clan inseparable.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mi observación, que no vi venir un gran chorro de agua hacia mi cuerpo. No tuve tiempo de reacción. Cuando quise protegerme ya estaba completamente mojada. Sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos, mientras escuchaba un grito que me atravesaba el corazón.

- ¡Esto es lo que te mereces, bastarda!

Era el colmo.

Lo peor era que el parecido a la voz de Reneé, había convertido el agua en pequeñas partículas heladas que se clavaban en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡loca! – Ni me importaba si me había entendido, las palabras salieron de mi boca en español sin llegar a contenerlas. En lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era en las ganas de arrancarles todos los pelos.

- Nessie, ¡¿Qué te pasa? - rugió Emmett sacudiéndola. Rosalie corrió hasta ellos y se interpuso entre los dos.

- Cálmense ¿sí? – dijo.

Respiré hondo, di media vuelta y salí de allí corriendo. No me importaba mi pie ni lo que llegaran a pensar. Se había terminado las oportunidades para los Swan. Ya no me humillarían más. Estaba cansada de siempre ser la que daba las vueltas. Yo sólo quería seguir adelante.

- ¡Bella, espera! – gritó Emmett detrás de mí.

Podía escuchar sus pasos y sabía que no venía solo. ¿Por qué a mí? _Debería haber vuelto a casa cuando tuve la oportunidad, Forks y sus malditos habitantes. _No les iba a dar el gusto de verme sufrir. Ya habían jugado demasiado conmigo. Ya la buenita se había cansado de ese papel.

- No te vayas, Nessie es una adolescente. Se deja llevar por tonterías – dijo al alcanzarme en la entrada.

- ¡Estoy harta de ustedes Emmett! Déjenme en paz de una vez por todas. Vayan a arruinar la vida de alguien más. Olvídense que existo –grité abriendo la puerta y saliendo al exterior.

Caminé lo más rápido y decorosamente posible hacia mi auto. Saqué la alarme y traté de abrir la puerta, pero algo me lo impedía. Miré hacia arriba, una enorme y fuerte mano era lo que imposibilitaba mi huida. No necesitaba ver la cara para saber de quién se trataba.

- Es que nunca vas a dejar que me marche cuando y como yo quiera, Edward

- Bella, no te vayas.

- Quieres que me quede luego de lo que hizo esa pequeña arpía – las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos pero no las dejaría salir. Lo fulminé con mí mirada – ustedes sí que están trastornados. Totalmente desquiciados. No voy a volver allí – exclamé señalando hacia el lugar con mi dedo índice.

- Yo…

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward? – no lo dejé hablar – no te comprendo.

- Yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo – suspiró resignado.

- ¿Amigos? - _¿nada más que eso?_

Por supuesto, qué más querría si tenía a su magnífica novia. Qué podía tener yo, que hiciera que terminara su relación con ella por mí. ¿Quién estaba mal de la cabeza después de todo?

- Sí. No sé que quieren los demás – miró a sus amigos al decirlo. – no te estoy pidiendo que olvides el pasado, ni me perdones por lo que sea que haya hecho antes. Sólo te pido una oportunidad para conocernos y ser amigos. Nada más.

- No sé ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Nada me da la valentía suficiente como para confiar en alguno de ustedes.

- Puede ser. Tienes toda la razón del mundo para desconfiar, pero mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que abandonaste Forks. Muchas cosas, que tú no sabes, han cambiado. Demasiado sucedió en estos ocho años… No te voy a presionar. Piénsalo, me encantaría tenerte como amiga.

- ¿Y qué hay de la bandita aquella? – los miré, estaban ahí tratando de entender lo que pasaba, sin comprender porque Edward me hablaba, luego de que se había pasado la noche sin dirigirme la palabra. Claro, que ni yo lo entendía.

- No lo sé. No hablo por ellos. No me interesa saber si ellos piensan hacer lo mismo o siquiera algo al respecto. Pero eso no cambiaría mi decisión. Te quiero en mi vida, Bella…

Estaba a punto de quebrarme. No aguantaría muchos segundos más aparentando entereza. No, mientras Edward demostraba ser el único al que le importaba. Él era el primero de ellos en pedirme su amistad, sin que eso conllevara el perdón o el olvido. Él único, y eso volvía mi rechazo a su propuesta una descortesía indigna de una Vulturis. Mi madre se enojaría infinitamente si eso llegara a suceder. Primero y siempre, la imagen.

- Me voy, Edward – la mano que inmovilizaba la puerta contra el auto no se movió ni un centímetro. - Por favor, Edward. - ¿Por qué siempre terminaba rogándole? – si realmente te importo como persona, déjame marcharme de aquí. En verdad, lo necesito. No aguanto más – mi voz se quebró al final. Bajé el rostro para que no viera las lágrimas que se asomaban rebeldes por mis ojos.

Finalmente, se apartó lo suficiente para que pudiera subir al auto. No se merecían ni mi mirada. Apreté a fondo el acelerador y me largué de esa casa. _Maldito sea el momento que decidí ir a esa fiesta._

Jamás aprendería la lección.

Porque me permitía cometer los errores que había estado evitando durante tanto tiempo. Para que los quería en mi vida, si lo único que me daban era dolor y humillación.

Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Estacioné el coche en la primera esquina. No podía llorar, humear de rabia y atender una llamada. Por suerte, era un mensaje de texto.

_¿Dónde estás? Estoy en tu apartamento y tú no estás._

Felix. Otra complicación de mi vida en Seattle.

_Ya estoy yendo. En quince llego._

Traté de acomodar mi aspecto a través del espejo retrovisor. Tendría que hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para arreglarme. Él era el menos indicado para enterarse sobre todo aquello, debía solucionarlo. Tendría que inventar una excusa razonable para mi ropa mojada. Pero podría funcionar.

Gracias al cielo, las lágrimas se habían quedado en su lugar. Sustituidas por la rabia que sentía por todo. Especialmente, el odio hacia esa especie de mini-Reneé que había llegado a arruinar todo. Si no fuera por ella y su malicia, tal vez la fiesta no hubiera estado tan mal. Pensándolo bien, el resto de las persona allí me habían tratado como una más.

La culpa la tenía Reneé. Todas las desgracias del mundo eran debido a su perversidad y su egoísmo. Sino hubiera mandado a esa chiquilla todo hubiera terminado siendo perfecto. Esa era mi conclusión: la culpable de todo era Reneé.

Pagaría cada una de sus maldades con creces, yo me encargaría de ello.

Con las fuerzas renovadas, me enderecé en el asiento del auto y sonreí. No me amargaría más por lo que había sucedido. Si la pequeña Nessie y sus amigos querían jugar duro, sabrían lo que es jugar con fuego y terminar quemados.

El viaje hasta mi casa sirvió para pensar. Estaba decidida que a partir de ese momento haría todo lo que fuera lo mejor para mí, sin importar el resto ni siquiera mi familia. No le debía nada a nadie. Haría lo que quisiese. Lo que tuviera que pasar sería bienvenido. No interferiría en el destino, ya que sabía el rumbo que tomaría. Pero, por ahora, le daría una oportunidad a la amistad.

* * *

**¿Y...? ¿que tal? **

**van apareciendo algunos indicios de lo que será el futuro de Bella allí. nuevos personajes. nuevas posibles amistades.**

**¿que opinan sosbre ello?**

**Era para matarla a Renesmee, para odiarla totalmente. Pero después de todo no tuvo un muy buen ejemplo de vida. sin embargo quedense en sintonía porque se van esclarecer muchas cosas sobre ella. **

**ayy estoy muy impaciente por escribir ya el final o ya pasar a la fase siguiente. Se pondrá a pura emoción. **

**No es justo que les adelante mucho, ya que arruinaria el final. Pero como hoy estoy en un día muy bueno, les dejo un sneak peak del proximo chapter. **

_En mi mente todavía seguían dando vueltas las palabras de mi hermano: ¿Le darías una nueva oportunidad al amor?_

_Hola – saludé al llegar a su lado. _

**nos estaremos leyendo en el prox. **

**Xoxo **

**xQx-abi-sar-xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!... despues de tanto tiempo...**

**me pasó de todo, por eso no pude actualizar antes. me agarro una gripe uqe casi me hace estallar la cabeza, se me rompió la compu y para colmo tuve un ataque de bloqueo mental. asi que... la escritura estuvo varada hasta ahora que puedo subir. Feliz ya de estar todo bien y con internet en casa. **

**les dejo disfrutar de este capítulo que para mi opinion es uno de los más emocionantes... podrán ver una faceta de Bella totalmente diferente...**

**espero que les guste**

* * *

En mi mente todavía seguían dando vueltas las palabras de mi hermano. "¿Le darías una nueva oportunidad al amor?" No era la respuesta que yo necesitaba oír. Me había pasado tres horas pegada al tubo del teléfono explicándole toda la situación y él sólo se dignó a contestarme con esa pregunta. No entendía a que se refería. Claro que no le daría otra chance al amor. Jamás. Ya había experimentado lo que se sentía y no lo quería volver a vivir. No lo añoraba para nada. Y Nahu lo sabía. Entonces, ¿cómo había sido capaz de preguntarme aquello?

Aparqué el coche debajo de un árbol. Sacudí la cabeza. No era el momento para pensar sobre el tema. Había ido hasta allí a pasarlo bien.

Jacob me esperaba en el porche de una casa a unos metros de donde estaba estacionada.

Había aceptado su invitación sin pensarlo. Él era bueno, no se parecía en nada a sus amigos. No me haría daño. Además necesitaba un tiempo de diversión y relax, y Jacob parecía ser un combo de pura frescura. Por eso, había tomado el riesgo de ir a La Push a verlo y pasar la tarde. Aún cuando esta estuviera tan cerca de Forks.

- Hola – saludé al llegar a su lado.

- ¡Bells! – dijo abrazándome. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Jake… necesito… aire. – apenas podía respirar, sofocada por su abrazo. Me soltó.

- Ups, perdón. Es que cuando me emociono no mido la fuerza.

- Está bien. No hay problema. – exclamé dando un paso hacia atrás. No tenía ganas de probar esa fuerza otra vez. Podría pulverizar un árbol sin esfuerzo.

- Entonces, ¿cómo has estado, Bella? – dijo mirando directamente a mis ojos, como si tratara de ver la verdad.

- Yo bien. Todo tranquilo. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Segura? _– puf. Como quien dice segura, segurísima. Si el sarcasmo fuera lo mismo que la verdad… Sip, segurísima_.

- Pues claro que segura. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente?

- Bueno, es que luego de lo del viernes yo sólo pensé que… bueno... _– pensé que ese tema no iba surgir tan rápido. Quizás no debería haber ido_. – es que además estás más pálida que aquella vez.

- Jake – dije en tono de advertencia. – en serio. No hay de qué preocuparse. Estoy perfecta.

- Es que te ves como más demacrada y como con más ojeras –susurró mirando al piso, avergonzado.

La sinceridad de Jacob, la verdad, que era increíble. No tenía pelos en la lengua. Él decía lo que pensaba. Y eso era lo que más me gustaba de Jake. Su simpleza. No se iba con cuentos o con miradas inquisidoras. Él simplemente decía lo que pensaba y dejaba que el otro se hiciera la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer tanto frío en verano?- dije cambiando de tema y acobijándome más en mi abrigo.

- Yo no tengo frío. Es que eres muy flaquita, no debes de tener energías para que te den calor. Ven – dijo empujándome hacia él y volviéndome a abrazar. Sonrió aliviado ante el cambio de tema.

Era notorio que no era muy bueno para los temas sensibles. No podía estar más alegre. Era un consuelo para mí. De ese modo, la tarde podría estar más que tranquila. Debería dejar de arrepentirme a cada momento de mis decisiones. No estaba bien vivir así. Sólo debía disfrutar de los instantes de la vida.

Jacob estaba en lo cierto. Era una estufa andante. Con solo cinco segundos entre sus brazos, ya había entrado en calor. Lo suficiente como para comenzar las actividades de ese día.

- Bueno Bells, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No sé… ¿Qué se puede hacer por aquí? A parte de tiritar de frío – dije dando un paso atrás.

- Mmm… – dijo mirando a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la playa? Me imagino que nunca hiciste un tour por la reserva con semejante guía.

- Nop. – reí, era una idea muy prometedora.- pero me encantaría.

Jake tomó la delantera, guiándome hacia el bosque a través de un estrecho sendero que apenas podía pasar una persona a la vez.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Apenas habíamos recorrido veinte metros y mi cuerpo pedía a los gritos un receso. Estaba falta de estado físico. Bastante patético, teniendo en cuenta que mi guía iba muy feliz y relajado por delante de mí, como si la caminata no requiriera ningún esfuerzo para él. Su juventud no era justificación aceptable a ese hecho. Jacob era sólo dos años menor que yo, no debería haber diferencias.

Mientras lo seguía intentaba recordar las clases de Educación Física de la escuela. ¿Cómo era el tema de la respiración cuando uno se decidía a hacer ejercicio? No recordaba con detalle… siempre me ausentaba en ese período escolar. Sabrá dios por qué.

Creo que era: inspiro por la nariz y exhalo por la boca… o… ¿era al revés?

Una rama apareció súbitamente entre mis pies y logró hacer algo impensable. Tropecé sin percatarme de que lo estaba haciendo y largué violentamente el poco aire que había llegado a reunir. Para mi suerte y bienestar físico, Jacob vio de refilón mi brusco movimiento e imaginando de qué se trataba, agarró mi brazo impidiendo mi caída. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían por el flujo repentino de sangre, mientras mi guía sonreía con sorna. Le dediqué la mejor de mis miradas asesinas, me soltó y levantó ambas manos en señal de disculpa, aunque la sonrisita de arrogancia seguía pintada allí. Lo insté a continuar, ya que moría de vergüenza. La torpeza era algo que no había podido eliminar de mi sistema.

Una vez retomada la caminata, volví a concentrar mis energías en la cuestión del aire. Quizás fuera por el ambiente húmedo y frío que poseía esas tierras. Pero no recordaba haber tenido problemas con mis pulmones al caminar anteriormente. Exceptuando en los aislados accidentes cotidianos.

No lograba entender como lo hacía Jake. El aludido caminaba muy campante por el bosque sin que eso le quitara el aire, y con una gracia impresionante para un mastodonte de casi dos metros. Para colmo, era capaz de hacerme preguntas al azar continuamente. Yo si apenas podía concentrarme en el sendero y a la vez acordarme de respirar.

Por ello, mis respuestas eran vagas y cortantes, pero siempre amables. Lo bueno, es que parecía divertir a Jacob con mis expresiones atemorizadas al ver una rama en el suelo o mi ceño fruncido debido a mis problemas de respiración. No paraba de reír mirando hacia mi persona y haciendo comentarios sobre mi actitud. Por lo menos, no se estaba aburriendo.

_Inhalo por la nariz… exhalo por la boca… inhalo por la boca… exhalo por la nariz… No. No. No. Así no era. Vamos otra vez. Inhalo por la nariz… exhalo por la boca… inhalo… exhalo… inhalo… inhalo… inhalo… me estoy olvidando de algo. Ah sí… exhalo…_

Cuanto más lo pensaba más rápido se tornaba mi respiración. Al punto que pasada la media hora de caminar por el bosque, me encontré jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Parecía que estaba en curso preparto, de tanto repetir "inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo".

Comencé a reírme sola. No recordaba la última vez que me sentía tan despreocupada. Todo era tan ligero y optimista que había logrado olvidar todo lo que sucediera fuera de ese lugar. Jacob era genial. Tan indiferente a los problemas que contagiaba. Además, no había recuerdos dolorosos sobre él. Era como conocer una persona de cero y descubrirla. Dejarse llevar sin que el pasado se interpusiera.

- ¿Segura que no te has dado en el mate en alguno de tus tropiezos? – preguntó muy sinceramente al escucharme reír en solitario.

- Jajajaja… - las carcajadas parecían fluir con una normalidad que me maravillaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba eso - ¿Qué… acaso te da miedo estar con una loca? – dije bromeando.

- Pero, por favor… yo, Jacob Black, no le temo a nada. – se golpeó el pecho como King Kong y aulló imitando a los lobos.- la pregunta es… ¿tienes tú miedo a hacer locuras?

Realmente, era una muy buena pregunta. Le tenía que dar el crédito. Si se presentara la oportunidad, ¿tendría miedo? Tal vez era tiempo de soltarme un poco. Relajarme y dejar de pensar en los pros y los contras.

- Pero por favor… - dije imitándolo y adopté una pose arrogante – nunca le digo que no a un desafío.

- Eso está de madres, porque se me acaba de prender la lamparita. Tengo una idea que podemos poner en práctica- dijo en un suave murmullo acercándose a mí. Se quedó observándome sin decir nada, haciendo que mi mente hirviera de curiosidad.

- ¿y…? ¿la vas a soltar o te la tengo que sacar con soga?

- Creo que será mejor que la veas con tus propios ojos.

Agarró mi muñeca con una de sus manazas y echó a correr por el camino. Si fuera por mi creciente curiosidad jamás lo hubiera detenido, pero mi falta de coordinación era otra cosa. Comencé a soltar alaridos para llamar su atención, gritando su nombre con todo el aire de mis pulmones. No surtía efecto, por lo que me concentré en levantar lo máximo posible mis pies a fin de no tropezar. Obviamente que no lo conseguí. Fui dando tumbos mientras el señor corría muy feliz. Al final, cuando ya me había quedado sin voz, pareció oírme y disminuyó su marcha.

- ¿E…era… ne…necesario… eso…, Jake?

Mi corazón no daba más. Latía desaforadamente en mi pecho. Me agaché apoyando las manos en mis rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Estaba a punto morir sofocada por mi patético estado físico. Mi sistema respiratorio no daba a basto. Ni que fuera fumadora.

Lentamente el aire comenzó a pasar más allá de mi boca. Seguí concentrándome en las inhalaciones más que en las exhalaciones durante un segundo más hasta que logré recobrarme.

- ¿Qué cosa?- me miró entre extrañado y divertido.

- La corrida por el bosque. Sé que sos consciente que soy tan patosa como un hipopótamo – puse mis brazos en forma de jarra y lo miré con severidad.

- Ah, no exageres, no te pasó nada. Yo jamás te dañaría, Bella. Te lo prometo, ten un poquito de confianza en mí.

- Vale, vale. Bueno, ya que sobreviví muéstrame tu brillante idea – dije con sarcasmo.

- Ahí la tienes.

Apuntó con su dedo gigante hacia el este. Miré hacia el lugar donde señalaba y agudicé mi vista. Me paralicé. Ni en sueños lograría que yo hiciera eso. Era valiente pero no suicida. Esa no podía ser su idea.

A lo lejos, en la cima de lo que parecían ser puntiagudos acantilados, se encontraban reunidos aproximadamente unos cuatro chicos. Todos eran muy parecidos a Jake en contextura y color de piel. Completos gigantes, por supuesto. No sé que le daban de comer a esos chicos para que fueran tan altos, inexplicable. Pero, lo que llamaba la atención era lo que estaban haciendo. Se colocaban uno tras el otro, tomaban carrera y saltaban al vacio sin dudar. Giraban en el aire, para luego caer con la gracia de un nadador profesional en el agua. Sus gritos de júbilo llegaban hasta nuestros oídos. Debía admitir que escucharlos gritar de ese modo hacía que creciera en mí la adrenalina. Con tan sólo verlos podía imaginar la emoción corriendo por las venas mientras caes, impulsado por la presión del aire a tu alrededor. Liberación total. Mejor incluso que una montaña rusa.

- ¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿te animarías a saltar?

El problema no residía en el salto en concreto, sino en la caída. Con mi mala suerte seguramente terminaría chocando con una roca o sería revolcada por las olas hasta la orilla y quedaría allí tirada a la deriva, congelándome. Mmm… no creía que fuera buena idea. Una cosa era en una paradisíaca selva de Costa Rica donde la temperatura era mayor a los 40º y estaba mi hermano en el agua esperando para salvarme. Y otra muy diferente era La Push, donde aún en verano el viento helaba y no habría nadie abajo preparado para impedir que la corriente me llevara.

- Como si me animaría, pues sí, por supuesto. Pero Jake, no sé. El agua debe estar congelada – me estremecí al pensar en los aguijones de hielo que sentiría si lo hiciera – nop, mejor no.

- Ah, no seas una niña. No es para tanto.

- Primero… - dije enfadada a la vez que tomaba mi dedo índice por la punta para enfatizar mi punto de vista.- soy mujer como habrás notado, por lo tanto me puedo dar el lujo de ser "una niña". Segundo, tú y tus amigos seguro que ya están habituados a la temperatura bajo cero, por lo que no les debe hacer nada el agua congelada. Y tercero, no quiero morir arrastrada por la corriente. No soy suicida. En un lago puede ser, pero allí, no, no – negué con mi cabeza como si con decirlo no bastara. – nop, ni loca.

- Ah – suspiró – ya me lo imaginaba. No tienes las agallas.

Lo fulminé con mi mirada. Él me devolvió una mirada divertida y soltó una carcajada atronadora. Aún riendo pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me apretujó contra su costado, mientras que se ponía en movimiento. Le dio la espalda a los extremistas Quileutes y me obligó a seguirle el paso. Giré mi rostro para observar como el último muchacho sobre el risco soltaba un grito y se precipitaba hacía la orilla del acantilado. Les faltaban un par de jugadores, de seguro.

- Ni que va, tampoco te lo hubiera permitido. – dijo con aires de superioridad. – tendrías que saltar de uno de los más bajos y quedaría en ridículo, ya que tendría que acompañarte. Los verdaderos machos saltan desde la cima. - levantó el mentón orgulloso.

- Pero no habría problema con eso, Jake. – lo miré con ojos inocentes – si tú no eres un hombre – me miró incrédulo – eres un gigante egocéntrico.

Solté una carcajada y me liberé de su abrazo. Comencé a correr tratando de escaparle. Suerte que la playa era un lugar plano de arena mojada y pocos obstáculos. Me sentí orgullosa de mi logro, no tropecé ni una vez. Con tan sólo dos zancadas me alcanzó y me levantó en volandas sobre su hombro.

- Así que un gigante ¿eh? Qué bonito lo suyo, señorita.

- ¡Bájame! – apenas si podía darle un tono autoritario a mi voz mientras luchaba por dejar de reír. Comencé a chillar. - ¡Jacob!

Continúo caminado conmigo a cuestas, mientras yo insistía en que me soltara. Estaba segura que al final del día no tendría voz de tanto gritarle. Decidida a fastidiarlo, comencé a clavarle uno de mis dedos en su espalda, uno tras otro. Solo con el fin de molestarlo, para que se hartara de mí. Luego de dos minutos de incesante punteo, Jacob me bajó. Sonreí presumida por haber conseguido lo que quería.

Era la primera vez desde mi llegada al país que realmente disfrutaba estar allí. Me la estaba pasando en grande. Era bueno saber que podía tener un amigo en esa región. Por lo menos, era alguien que de verdad era honesto de corazón, se podía ver a través de Jacob. Era transparente como un cristal, sin prejuicios ni maldad.

Las horas pasaron mientras caminábamos por la playa. Hablábamos sin parar sobre temas sin importancias. Nos hacíamos preguntas tal programa de entrevistas. Nos divertíamos. Jacob me contó sobre las leyendas de su pueblo. Algunas eran muy fantasiosas, sobre todo aquellas de los "fríos". Yo escuchaba atenta, sin hacer comentarios. Jake las contaba como un cuento, sin creerlas, y se burlaba constantemente. La única a la que le dio importancia, o no se atrevió a burlarse, fue aquella que decía que los Quileutes descendían de los lobos, y que en otras épocas eran capaces de transformarse, adoptando la forma de esos animales. Eran… entretenidas. En especial, para un domingo a la tarde. Y sobre todo era divertido imaginarse a Jacob cumpliendo esa leyenda, siendo un lobo. Sería gracioso de ver.

Le conté muy por encima mi vida en Argentina. Obviando algunos detalles y evitando dar nombres. Cuanto menos supiera más fácil sería mi estadía allí. Él pareció conformarse con lo que le decía, ya que escuchaba igual de atento que yo.

Jamás mencionó a Emmett o trató de sacar otra vez a discusión lo acontecido hacía algunos días. Simplemente evadimos el tema. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba tocar cuestiones sensibles y posiblemente dolorosas. Por lo que, nuestras conversaciones se mantuvieron superficiales y, esencialmente, divertidas. Lo cual era lo importante para ese día. Ya habría tiempo para las cosas más serias, una vez de vuelta en la ciudad.

Estábamos sentados en un tronco entre la playa y el bosque, cuando miré al cielo. Los primeros signos del atardecer ya se podían ver. Comenzamos a darnos cuenta que el tiempo pasaba muy rápidamente.

- Debería marcharme antes que oscurezca del todo.

- ¿Ya? – dijo apenado. Miró hacia arriba – vaya que han pasado las horas. Sí, es mejor. La ruta a Seattle es muy peligrosa de noche. Te podrías perder – la frente se le surcó de arrugas por la preocupación.

- No te preocupes, ya soy una chica grande. Conozco el camino… No me sucederá nada. – dije convincente.

- Sí, obvio. – su brillante sonrisa retomó su lugar en el apuesto rostro de mi amigo.

Me despedí de Jacob con un ademán desde mi auto al pasar frente a él. Le estaba eternamente agradecida por haberme hecho pasar uno de los mejores momentos en estos últimos tiempos. Me había divertido y relajado por completo. Lo cual era excelente, ya que a eso había ido. Pero, en especial, me había reído como hacía tiempo no me reía. Me dolía la cara y la panza de tanto sonreír. Esa molestia típica que significa que la había pasado bien. Estaba impaciente por llamar a mis padres y contarles todo sobre mi día en La Push. Se alegrarían mucho al saber que estaba mejor, que no me había pasado otro día encerrada en casa amargándome por este fatídico viaje. Respiré aliviada, sintiendo como me sacaba un peso de encima.

Salí de la reserva con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro. Completamente feliz. Ni siquiera me importo el tener que atravesar Forks para salir a la ruta. Estaba tan contenta que nada me podía arruinar el día. No me preocupaba que pudieran pensar al ver un minicooper rojo, tan llamativo, andando por un pueblo tan poco moderno. Obviamente que era imposible adivinar quien manejaba, ya que tenía los cristales completamente polarizados.

Pero digamos que el destino parece estar constantemente tomándome el pelo. No puede verme feliz y contenta, ni siquiera por cinco minutos. Siempre algo me tenía que pasar.

Iba manejando tranquilamente a una velocidad respetable, la mínima para conducir por ese trayecto. Los demás conductores me sobrepasaban con sus autos a mayor prisa. Yo iba tranquila sin prestarles atención. Me ponían los pelos de punta al pasar a mi lado tan cerca y a esa velocidad, pero lo podía manejar. Quizás en algún momento aceleré apenas un poco como para no quedar muy rezagada, pero siempre manteniendo un número constante.

De pronto, sin explicación alguna, la aguja del velocímetro comenzó a descender, mientras que por supuesto así también lo hacía la velocidad del coche. A medida que esta disminuía, aumentaba cada vez más la presión de mi pie sobre el pedal. Los minutos pasaban y yo me iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. No era el mejor lugar para quedarse varada. Me encontraba en medio de una ruta inhóspita, desolada a esa altura de la noche.

En mi mente sólo se encontraban imágenes de hombres con sus figuras oscuras distorsionadas por la penumbra. Aquellas que había observado al salir del pueblo. Me era imposible no pensar en la inseguridad, al venir de un país con un alto porcentajes de crímenes. Sin embargo, tampoco podía albergar esperanzas, ya que el auto prácticamente se había detenido a esas instancias. Temblando debido al miedo repentino a la oscuridad, estacioné a un costado de la ruta en la orilla del bosque. No hubo necesidad de apagarlo, ya que con un ruido sordo el vehículo dejo de funcionar dejándome totalmente a oscuras.

Miré a mis alrededores, aún cuando lo cristales eran tintados, se podía vislumbrar la lúgubre negrura que reinaba en el exterior. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Estaba acostumbrada a sentir ese miedo, pero jamás me había sentido tan sola en ninguna de las situaciones similares que había vivido. ¿A quién podía llamar para que viniera a salvarme? Fue en ese momento que entendí el real sentido de la frase "quiero a mi mamá". Estaba aterrada por no tener a mi familia allí para refugiarme asustada en sus brazos.

Millares de nombres pasaron por mi cabeza en un segundo. Mas ninguno me servía. No podía llamar a Jacob y arriesgarlo a que se internara en esa tiniebla. Tenía que haber otro que pudiera venir a mi rescate.

Volví a prender los faroles del coche, pero eso sólo hizo que las sombras proyectadas se hicieran más tenebrosas.

Tomé el celular de la cartera dispuesta a llamar al primero que apareciera en pantalla. Al principio no noté ninguna diferencia. Entonces, seleccioné el número de Felix de la agenda (era él que probablemente saliera corriendo a mi encuentro), pero al accionar la tecla verde del teclado un molesto cartel apareció. "No Signal"

- ¡Qué! – grité espantada.

No me permití entrar en pánico. Estaba en medio de un bosque, seguramente no tenía señal debido a donde estaba. Mejor me convenía salir del auto y probar mejor suerte, antes de comenzar a hiperventilar. Desabroché con cierto esfuerzo el cinturón de seguridad y, tomando un largo respiro, abrí la puerta y salí a la noche. Me arrepentí ni bien puse un pie fuera. Hacía un frío espantosa, me calaba de pies a cabezas. Ya al cerrar la puerta del coche, mis dientes castañeaban de la helada que me sacudía. Me abracé frotando mis manos en mis brazos. Jamás había sentido ese frío congelado.

Focalizando mi atención de nuevo en mi arriesgada situación, baje la vista hacia la pantalla del móvil. Ninguna de las rayitas que indicaba el nivel de señal se encontraba presente. Simplemente mi celular se había convertido en un total y completo aparato inútil que en nada me ayudaba en mi desesperación. Lo sacudí consternada.

No me podía estar pasando esto.

Observé la ruta. Quizás algún auto frenaría y me ayudaría si le hacía señas. Pero claro ningún vehículo circulaba en ese momento. Parecía estar sola en estas tierras. Desamparada. Giraba mi cabeza de un lado a otro, calculando las posibilidades. Sentí como mi pecho se cerraba, dificultándome la respiración, mientras la paranoia y el pánico se apoderaban de mi cuerpo y mi mente.

¿Por qué todo me sucedía a mí? ¿Qué había hecho?

Podría volver al coche. Pero no podría ver si algo o alguien se acercaba. Eso sólo incrementaría mi ataque de paranoia. Me pegué a la puerta. Me concentré en tranquilizarme.

Pero… ¡¿Por qué a mí?

Intente nuevamente llamar a Felix. Sin sentido. No había chance de que se solucionara. Comencé a hiperventilar furiosamente. No me podía estar pasando esto después del día que tuve. No podía ser que mi felicidad durara menos que un respiro. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras mis ojos se humedecían. Miedo, no había otra definición a mi desdicha.

Recordé las escenas de las películas de suspenso cuando una mujer se quedaba varada en medio de una ruta, como justo los depredadores, asesinos y violadores salían de entre la oscuridad a masacrarla. Mi mente voló hacía las historias que había leído, tan espeluznantes que eran difícil de creer. Y todas tenían el factor soledad y miedo en común. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Salté atemorizada al escuchar un ruido extraño más allá del bosque. Ramas crujiendo. Silencio absoluto. Mi corazón dejó de latir mientras trataba de agudizar el oído. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Un silencio sepulcral. El mismo que se ostentaba antes del hecho macabro. Otro ruido a mis espaldas, allí en el bosque. Me di la vuelta. Mi corazón comenzó a funcionar rápidamente, retumbándome en mis oídos. Mi mente estaba en blanco, había sucumbido ante la presión y ahora sólo estaba llena de un extraño silbido. No podía pensar. Rompí en un sollozo cuando mi audición captó más ruidos.

Estaban por todas partes. Pisadas, golpes, silbidos, aullidos.

Me abracé a un más fuerte mientras un silencioso sollozo brotaba por mis labios horrorizados.

No me podía pasar esto…

No me podía pasar esto…

_¿Dónde estaban los matones cuando se los necesitaba? _

_¿Por qué Felix no aparecía cuando se había pasado toda la semana controlándome?_

_Todo va estar bien, todo va estar bien…_

Me trataba de convencer de eso. Pero no podía eliminar de mis pensamientos todos los conocimientos negativos que podía conllevar esa situación. ¿Qué pasaría si nadie me venía a buscar? Después de todo, vivía sola. No había nadie que me esperara en casa, que se extrañara de mi tardanza y emprendiera mi búsqueda. Nadie. Estaba completamente sola. Entonces… ¿Qué me pasaría? No podía pensar en nada más qué no fueran los viles resultados. ¿Qué podía ser lo peor? Quedarme toda la noche en el coche esperando que alguien bueno pasara y me ayudara; esperar que mi celular recuperara su vida útil y quizás también el tonto auto lujoso (de seguro que un viejo Chevy jamás se quedaría varado de esa forma); ser atacada por un animal salvaje y morir dolorosamente; o, quizás, ser atacada por un sádico humano, ser violada o raptada, hasta quizás golpeada hasta la muerte por el mismo.

Ninguno me agradaba.

Yo sólo quería estar en mi casa, junto a mis padres tranquila. No sentir este miedo que hacía que mi corazón detuviera su marcha a cada instante. Quería dejar de sentir la paranoia.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes cayeron por mis mejillas, sacudiendo los límites de mi auto control. Estaba perdiendo la cordura. Pero ya había pasado una hora. Estaba hecha un cubito. No podía respirar. Ni tampoco encontrar una solución. Miré el estúpido teléfono. El reloj marcaba las 23:00 hs. Debería entrar en el auto y prender la calefacción. Si seguía así era probable que muriera de hipotermia. Pero no podía. Tenía que estar pendiente del exterior. Si entrara no podría dejar de pensar en esa película, en la que unos chicos se encontraban en un coche y un loco desquiciado se acercaba y los torturaba hasta matarlos. No. No. No. No me podía pasar esto a mí.

Mi cabeza giraba 360º todo el tiempo. A cada respiro oía un sonido de crujidos y ramas quebrándose más cerca. Los árboles parecían cernirse sobre mí cerrando el ambiente, tocándose uno al otro mientras se acercaban a mí. Me encontraba sufriendo la misma claustrofobia que una persona sentiría en una habitación donde las paredes se movían, aplastándola.

Apreté más mis brazos hasta el punto de hacerme daño. Quería que esta pesadilla terminara, quería despertar y encontrarme todavía en La Push, que sólo fuera un mal sueño.

- Esto no es Buenos Aires. No hay inseguridad. Nada me va a pasar – continuaba repitiéndome esa idea entre sollozos. Necesitaba convencerme de ello – aquí es diferente. Por favor… que sea diferente.

Me hice un ovillo a la altura de las ruedas del auto. Tomé mis rodillas entre mis brazos, y comencé a balancearme, sin dejar de repetir mentalmente esas palabras. Tenía que visualizarme que todo iba a estar bien, eso era lo que siempre me decía Nahuel cuando una situación me sobrepasaba. Debía creerlo. Sólo tenía que sobrevivir a la noche. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía controlar las lágrimas. No lograba creer ni mis propias palabras. Sólo sabía que tenía miedo. Pánico por lo que me pudiera pasar. Pero trataba de hacerlo lo más silenciosamente posible.

Me paré súbitamente.

Había algo detrás de un árbol, a sólo unos metros del auto. Podía escucharlo, podía sentirlo. Estaba ahí. Oía sus pasos, su presencia… y no era un animal pequeño, era algo más.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente de terror.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

* * *

**¡ups! me parece que me emocioné con la trama...**

**bueno... espero con ansias poder leer sus pensamientos y comentarios al respecto **

**nos estaremos leyendo**

**XOXO**

**xQx-abi-sara-xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Holaa! sii volví depsues de taanto tiempo, no me tiren tomatazos aunque seque me lo meresco por desaparecer asi pero es que mi cabeza esta a punto de estallar y no puedo escribir ni una frase pero aquí les dejo el capítulo que no es genial pero tampoco eta muy mal , se los dejo a su criterio, yo ya me esforce todo lo que mis neuronas estresadas me lo permitieron.. jeje **

**Gracias para todos aquellos uqe continuan pendiente de la historia apesar de mi desaparicion. les agradesco mucho fueron los que me hicieron ponerme las piletas jeje. sobre todo por su mensaje! me hizo despertar parte de mi bloqueo mental **

**bueno los dejo leer... **

**espero que lo disfruten! =D**

* * *

Me paré súbitamente.

Había algo detrás de un árbol, a sólo unos metros del auto. Podía escucharlo, podía sentirlo. Estaba ahí. Oía sus pasos, su presencia… y no era un animal pequeño, era algo más.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente de terror.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Se acercaba, escuchaba las ramas romperse bajo su peso.

Comencé a dar lentos y silenciosos pasos hacia atrás. Pero mi torpeza no ayudaba, hacía mucho ruido. Sabía que me podía escuchar. No tenía escapatoria.

No podía correr, no podía gritar, ni siquiera podía respirar.

Seguí caminando hacia atrás sin despegar mi vista de donde provenían los ruidos. Si iba a morir, prefería ver venir a mi atacante a esperarlo de espaldas. Pisé tanteando con el talón el borde de la ruta, trastabillé, pero logré mantener el equilibrio, por primera vez en mi vida.

Un ruido ensordecedor invadió mi mente, mientras que una luz cegaba mis ojos. El sonido, que tan familiar me parecía, fue haciéndose cada vez más intenso.

Mi cerebro reaccionó justo a tiempo, obligando a mi cuerpo a dar un paso hacia adelante segundos antes de que un vehículo pasara a toda velocidad por donde estaba.

Podía escuchar como mi corazón latía al ritmo de mi fuerte respiración.

Había estado a punto de ser atropellada pero otra vez había vuelto a quedar en manos de mi depredador. El universo se estaba regodeando en mi mala suerte y en mi sufrimiento. Odiaba hacerme la mártir pero no podía dar pie al positivismo. Era el colmo. Al tratar de arreglar mi pasado en ese viaje, moría trágicamente en una lúgubre ruta. Eso claramente arruinaba mi presente y ni hablar de mi futuro.

Di un salto al oír un ruido aún más fuerte y más cerca.

Había estado tan concentrada en mis penas que había perdido la atención sobre mis sentidos.

Un golpe seco contra el costado opuesto de mi auto…

Un golpe seco al cerrarse una puerta de otro coche…

Con el corazón en la boca y sin prestar oídos a mi razón, giré mi rostro hacia mi izquierda.

Me paralicé.

Una figura alta estaba parada al lado del auto que casi me había atropellado segundos antes. Había estacionado a solo veinte metros del mío.

_Tranquila Bella. Respira_ – susurró una voz aterciopelada en mi mente. _Claro, quizás solo paró para ver si estaba bien. No tiene porque ser un violador despiadado - _ le conteste a través de mis pensamientos.

Incluso a pesar de la oscuridad, sabía que era un hombre. Uno muy alto y delgado pero musculoso. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí sigilosamente, como una pantera. Di un paso atrás y me pegué a mi auto. Ya lo había decidido prefería la muerte en las garras de un animal salvaje. Por lo menos moriría con mi dignidad. El hombre seguía caminando. La luz de los faroles de mi auto lo alcanzó e iluminaron su rostro.

Comencé a correr con toda mi fuerza.

Me lancé a sus brazos haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Sentí como estos rodeaban mi cintura apretándome contra su pecho.

No importaban las imágenes, ni los escrúpulos. En ese momento no importaba nada.

- ¡Edward! – sollocé contra su cuello.

Me abracé a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Así lo sentía.

Las lágrimas que había estado evitando, corrieron libremente por mi rostro.

- Be… ¿Bella? – exclamó atónito. Yo sólo pude darle un lastimoso lloriqueo de respuesta. Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte. - ¡Bella!.. Bella. – se apartó sólo unos centímetros de mí para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. - ¿que… qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó? – dijo mirándome a los ojos - ¿Por qué…? – se interrumpió al ver mi mirada.

Pero yo no quería hablar. Sentía como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba bajo los furiosos escalofríos que le recorrían. Había sido un susto de muerte y todavía no me recuperaba. Pero el estar entre sus brazos, me hacía sentir segura. Nada podía pasar mientras estuviera allí con Edward.

Logré zafarme de su mirada y volví a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, retomando mi posición contra su cuello. Sólo negaba con mi cabeza. No quería hablar de lo que me había pasado. Las lágrimas no cesaban su recorrido por mi rostro. Debía estar hecha un asco. Sus brazos nuevamente me aprisionaron contra su cuerpo. Poco a poco fui recuperando el control pero no lo iba a soltar, no iba a permitir que se alejara de mi lado. Era lo único que me hacía sentir segura.

- Bella, por favor, dime qué te ha pasado. ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo? – todo su cuerpo se tensó al formular esa pregunta. Pero yo no podía hablar. – Bella – me llamó dándome un suave sacudón. – Por favor, dime, aunque sea algo. No te quedes así… por favor… - apoyó su frente contra la mía.

Sus ojos mostraban esa sincera preocupación que teñía su voz. Aun cuando mi cuerpo y mente todavía no reaccionaban ante el milagro que había ocurrido, no podía evitar el "click" en mi mente que me hacía el sólo el hecho de escuchar algo así de alguien que no fuera de mi familia. Alguien como Edward, ya que él no era simplemente un hombre. No sabía cómo pero con sólo unos pocos encuentros desastrosos se había vuelto a colar en mi mente y no lo podía quitar de allí. Aturdida por ese descubrimiento salí de mi estupor.

- Yo… yo… - tomé aire reuniendo fuerzas para hablar – yo fui a La Push y… - un sollozo desgarrador escapó de mis labios – y se me quedó el auto, no sé por qué, acá… en el medio de la nada. y sé que sonará una estupidez pero ya han pasado varias horas de eso, y mi celular no tiene señal... entonces no he podido pedir ayuda ni nada… y… y yo escuché muchos ruidos raros por ahí. Por el bosque. No quiero que me pasé nada. Oh, Edward, tengo mucho miedo. – dije todo muy rápido entre sollozos, como a borbotones.

No estaba segura si había entendido algo de lo que yo había dicho pero sin importarme terminé chocando nuevamente contra su cuerpo, para retomar mi escondite en su pecho. Edward sólo repetía "está todo bien" y "ya estoy aquí", mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Todo mi ser se relajo por sus palabras y sus caricias. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, en el medio de la ruta, parados sobre la banquina entre nuestros autos, abrazados. Había perdido la noción de todo estando entre sus brazos. Pero con todo el dolor de mi alma me fui separando de él. A pesar de cómo me sentía de segura a su lado, era Edward, el amigo de mi hermano y de los Swans, el novio de la despampanante pelirroja. Acordarme de la realidad sólo pareció ser un balde de agua fría a mis ilusiones. Miré su perfecto rostro surcado por un gesto de preocupación y traté de esbozar una media sonrisa. A cambio, el me regaló la más bella sonrisa torcida.

- Ya está, hermosa, ya pasó lo peor… - dijo tomando mi rostro entres sus mano y acariciando mis mejillas. De a poquito, yo me iba derritiendo con el calor de sus manos y la ternura de su gesto. – ahora porque no vamos a ver si arranca ese bonito vehículo.

_Sí, bonito pero bastante inservible, pedazo de chatarra costosa... ojala me hubiera alquilado un auto más seguro._ Nunca más volvería a confiar en las grandes marcas. Antes preferiría tomarme un autobús.

Protestando un poco con un resoplido digno de un caballo y respirando con dificultad, di mi consentimiento. Pero con tristeza, porque quizás fuera mi única oportunidad de estar así con él, me separé completamente de Edward. Sin embargo, él tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta mi auto.

Era inútil. El excéntrico minicooper rojo había muerto y se rehusaba a encender su motor. Finalmente, y luego de varios intentos, Edward se dio por vencido y ya que como él no sabía mucho de coches, (como admitió muy apenado, se veía tan tierno) salió del auto resignado.

Aún estando con su compañía, no podía estar tranquila. Quería salir de allí y encontrarme en la seguridad que me brindaban las paredes de mi departamento. No volvería a salir sola por una ruta de noche, ni aunque me pagaran por ello. Nunca en mi vida. Estaba aterrorizada. Y ya había comenzado a escuchar los ruidos nuevamente. Estaba parada a metro y medio de mi auto mientras Edward seguía inspeccionando el minicooper, ese hombre jamás se rendía, cuando ese ruido seco retumbo nuevamente del otro lado del coche, salté unos centímetros alejándome de allí. Edward no parecía inmutarse. Comencé a temblar furiosamente. No, no, por favor, que se vaya. Que no le haga nada a Edward, a él no.

- Edwaard – lo llamé torpemente por el miedo. él me miró intrigado – eeescuchaste ese ruido…

- ¿Ruido? No ¿qué ruido?

Otra vez el sonido atemorizante del bosque.

- Eesee.

Edward se acercó lentamente a mí. Apoyo sus manos suavemente sobre mis brazos, que yacían inertes a mis costados, y miró a través de mis ojos.

- Bella, no te preocupes, debe ser algún animal del bosque, es normal, no creo que hagan nada. no te preocupes, yo te defiendo – dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Genial, me tomaba el pelo. Si no estuviera tan asustada se lo retrucaría, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

De nuevo el ruido, esta vez más cerca. Estaba a sólo unos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos. Salté literalmente y me escondí detrás de Edward. Él solo se rio suevamente. Asome mi cabeza por su costado pero asegurándome que mi cuerpo quedara bien oculto, así podía escuchar y anticipar por donde iba a salir. Seguramente sería alguna bestia salvaje, que nos mataría brutalmente. La expectativa ya faltaba poco. Sólo unos segundos más.

Grité.

Genial. Nadie lo callaría ahora. ¿Un alce? ¿Toda la molestia… por un alce?

Al vernos el animal se asustó más de lo que yo me había asustado por él, o quizás por las estruendosas carcajadas de Edward. Sin perder oportunidad, salió corriendo volviendo a internarse a las profundidades del bosque. Dejándonos solos y totalmente humillada.

- Bueno… - dije ruborizada. No podía creer esta vergüenza.

- Ahora sí no te preocupes, Bells. Seguramente el alce tenía algún intento asesino carnívoro y pensaba comerte. – dijo entre carcajadas, yo no le veía lo graciosos, o sí, pero estaba demasiada avergonzada para reír. – es normal.

- Es que tenía miedo. - dije cual niña pequeña mirando al suelo.

- Y eso nadie te lo discutiría. – dijo ahora serio levantando mi barbilla con sus dedos. Sólo con esos ojos llenos de comprensión bastó para dejarme sin aire y volver loco mi corazón.

De hiperventilar por miedo a hacerlo por un hombre que te tiene como loca desde pequeña. ¿Sería eso normal? Quizás necesitara retomar terapia.

- Y por el tema del auto… ya no se puede hacer nada. ciérralo bien y yo te levo a tu casa. Ni bien salgamos de esta infernal ruta llamamos a un remolque de confianza y listo. Él lo busca y te lo deja en la puerta de tu casa ¿Si? Yo me asegurare de que estés sana y salva, Bella.

- O...okk – _torpe, torpe, torpe._

- Genial, agarra tus cosas y cierra bien el coche. Ya quiero marcharme de esta oscuridad.

Tratando de volver a pensar luego de haber escuchado esas palabras tan ordinarias que sin explicación habían logrado atontarme. Tomé mi bolso, el también inservible celular y mi campera del asiento del copiloto y cerré todas las puertas con llave para luego activar la alarma. Sin embargo, si fuera por mí lo hubiera dejado abierto a disposición de cualquiera que quisiera llevárselo. Suspirando cada dos segundos me dirigí hacia el auto del hombre de mis sueños. Calculando que quedaban fácil una hora de viaje a altas velocidades, si era así como manejaba.

Edward me esperaba junto a la puerta del copiloto. Me la abrió y yo pasé sin mirarlo. No podría… a pesar de que me había salvado había vuelto a ser "La Isabella" que lo tenía que detestar aunque no podía lo tenía que hacer. Ya todo estaba bien. No más miedo, no más nada.

Como yo suponía Edward conducía como un desquiciado por lo que mis cálculos eran certeros. Seguramente tardaríamos una hora aproximadamente en llegar a Seattle. Demasiados minutos para estar en un espacio tan reducido con la persona que más querías evitar. Pero le debía un gramo de simpatía al menos, por el hecho de que había salvado mi salud, tanto mental como física.

El viaje transcurrió entre una charla cordial pero carente de datos personales por ambas partes y el escuchar música. Ambos quedamos igualmente sorprendidos al descubrir el favoritismo que compartíamos por "Claro de luna" una pieza magistral del compositor Debussy. Luego de esa extraña coincidencia, nos sumergimos en nuestros pensamientos conducidos por los acordes de la melodía.

Al vislumbrar las primeras luces de la ciudad, comencé a revolver mi bolso en búsqueda de las llaves de mi apartamento. No me había detenido en ese detalle. Pero ya una vez segura de encontrarme en Seattle, comenzó a tomar importancia. Sin importar con cuanto ímpetu ponía en buscar las llaves, estas no aparecían.

- ¡mierda! – exclamé enojada con mi idiotez.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó intrigado

En ese momento, recordé donde las había dejado, en la guantera de mi auto que se encontraba en el medio de la nada a kilómetros de Seattle. _¡Genial, lo que me faltaba! Si, esto ya era obvio el destino me odia… _Todo para no escuchar el tintineo del metal al caminar. Pero, también, como para acordarme de ese pequeñísimo detalle con el momento de tensión que viví.

- Me olvidé las llaves de mi casa en el auto y no hay un guardia nocturno como para que me abra. Estoy frita.- con sólo decir eso me puse ilógicamente nerviosa – Me podrías llevar a un hotel…

- No, nada de eso. Te quedarás en mi casa hasta que traigan el auto. No te preocupes seguro será mañana a primer ahora. – Mi cara debía ser todo un espectáculo ya que agregó con una sonrisa torcida en su perfecto rostro – tranquila, Bells, yo no muerdo, la pasaremos muy bien..

Bueno, quizás el destino no me detestaba tanto, si me regalaba una noche con Edward Cullen por algo sería. Era una locura, debería ser mi enemigo, no tendría que sentirme así sólo con los significados que podrían adoptar sus palabras. Sin embargo, asentí con mi cabeza, en completo shock. Estaba dispuesta a ir al infierno si con tal de eso podía estar toda una noche con él a solas, y eso sería exactamente lo que me pasaría si mi familia se enteraba, pero no importaba. Fijé mi vista al frente y agradecí al universo por haberle quitado la señal a mi celular, ya que de lo contrario estaría escuchando los sermones de Felix en vez de estar en camino al departamento de Edward. Sonreí para mis adentros. Esta sería una noche inolvidable estaba segura. Después de todo, no a todas las personas se les concede la oportunidad de estar a solas con el dueño de su amor. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

**yy? ¿que les pareció? ¿me odian mucho? **

**espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de que me costo horrores terminar este capitulo. y que no era el ideal que yo me había imaginado pero es lo mejor que pude hacer ya uqe no los queria hacer esperar más. para el prox. espero tener más chispas para escribir jejeje **

**Pero estoy en una encrucijada, haber si uds me pueden ayudar...¿que les gustaria que uqe pasar****a? ...estoy abierta a sugerencias porque mi mente esta en blanco.. digan lo que les gustaria **

**querrán que aparezca Tanya, que pase algo entre ellos, que se entere la familia de Bella.**** que les parece que sucedera de ahora en adelante... ****.. lo que sea, sólo haganmelo saber y ¡ayudanme! asi actualizo más rápido...**

**Gracias por seguir la historia! =D**

**nos estaremos leyendo **

**XOXO **

** xQx-abi-sara-xx **


	9. Chapter 8

...

* * *

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Edward los provocaba. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera en un espacio tan reducido junto a él, su sola persona parecía abarcar todo el coche inundándome de su esencia. Evitaba moverme, por temor a rozar mi mano con la suya y perder los estribos de mi autocontrol. Esto era imposible. No me quería ni imaginar lo que sería pasar la noche en su departamento. No era como si fuera a hacer algo, pero igualmente me ponía los pelos de punta.

El responsable de mis suspiros miraba al frente con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro, sin percatarse del estado de su acompañante. Sentía la increíble necesidad de salir del auto, lanzarme al vació y meterme en un charco de agua fría. No entendía porque pero hacía bastante calor allí dentro. Mi corazón estaba a punto de reventar de tanto latir. El simple hecho de estar a centímetros de Edward lo incitaba. Y, las veces que me miraba de reojo y se encontraba con mi embelesada mirada mi corazón latía a un más fuerte y un sonrojo dominaba mi cara. No podía ser más obvia aunque quisiese. Pero era Edward.

- Aquí es – dijo entrando al estacionamiento de un edificio extrañamente cuadrado, parecía un dúplex pero más lujoso.

- Mmm… Lindo – dije mirando por la ventanilla.

- Gracias, tú también – lo miré divertido interrogándolo, para lo que él sólo soltó una carcajada.

Tenía la risa más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. Parecía un ángel. Suspiré. Esta iba a ser la noche más interesante de mi vida.

Como el caballero que era, abrió la puerta de su casa y me dejó pasar primero. Tan sólo dar un paso dentro, quedé maravillada por lo bello del lugar. Era Edward en cada rincón. Simple, masculino y hermoso. En la pared contraria a la entrada había unos enormes ventanales que mostraban las luces de la ciudad. Pisos de madera impecables. A la derecha se encontraba una cocina de ensueño. A la izquierda subiendo por la escalera se podía vislumbrar su habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al imaginarlo en su cuarto. Era un perfecto loft para un hombre.

- Es hermoso. Debe ser un sueño vivir en un lugar como este. – lo miré de reojo al escuchar su suave risa, mientras admiraba el paisaje.

- Sí, debería agradecérselo a mi madre supongo. Pero no paso mucho tiempo aquí. A penas si vengo a dormir. – dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello. Parecía nervioso. Me mordí el labio inferior. Quizás mi presencia le estaba impidiendo hacer algo. – ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Oye, Edward... Mmm – no sabía cómo decirlo, ya que no quería. – No quiero ser una molestia. En serio, puedo quedarme en cualquier hotel, no tengo problema con eso.

- No, Bella, yo si tengo problema. No lo permitiría. Te quedas aquí… conmigo.

No podía rebatirle eso. Tampoco quería ser una pesada, pero sí que quería quedarme con él. Para toda la vida si fuera por mí. Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente. En este momento no me servía de nada soñar con eso, ya que solo era eso, un sueño imposible. Resignada a mi destino, lo seguí hacia la cocina. Edward era tan hermoso por delante como por detrás. Tenía una espalda amplia y con cada movimiento se podía ver la fuerza de esos músculos. Mordí mi labio, era una tentación y yo estaba muy gustosa de seguirlo a donde fuera. Se movía con tal facilidad en la cocina que era un placer mirarlo mientras deducía que me podía ofrecer para comer.

Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra y lo observé. Se veía cansado. Unas profundas ojeras moradas rodeaban sus ojos. La culpa me carcomió. Lo estaba haciendo trabajar cuando quizás volvía del trabajo, después de todo era médico.

- Edward – lo llamé – déjame a mí – dije parándome y acercándome a él para quitarle las cosas.

- No, está bien. Yo puedo.

- Es que no confío en que un hombre cocine – dije muy seria para luego reírme cuando me miró dolido. El ambiente se alivianó con mi broma. Se sentía bien hacerlo sonreír. Me reí. – Te ves fatal, Edward. Se nota a la distancia que estas cansado. ¿Por qué no te sientas y me dejas hacer todo el trabajo a mí? - cedió fácilmente,

Levantando las manos en señal de derrota tomó el lugar que yo había dejado vacío. Aplaudí contenta. Me sentía Martha Stewart en esa cocina. Debía de hacer algo sencillo y rápido. Podía sentir su mirada mientras tomaba los elementos necesarios de los gabinetes y de la heladera. No niego que me gustaba su mirada en mí, pero hacía que mi respiración se acelerase. Y, cuando yo era atacada por mis nervios a flor de piel, costaba enfocar mi atención en lo que estaba haciendo, y, por ello, generalmente, terminaba con unos muy vergonzosos accidentes o tropezones.

- Te ves distinta – dijo Edward, sorprendiéndome. No me esperaba esa observación.

- ¿Distinta como…? – comencé a preocuparme.

- ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Teniendo en cuenta mi propósito allí, debería ser fantástico. Pero, el universo sabía lo mucho que deseaba causarle una buena impresión. Sólo a Edward. Centré mi atención en los vegetales para la salsa, con tal de ocultar mi ansiedad.

- Aja – se digno a contestar. Arquee una ceja y lo miré mal. ¿esa era su respuesta? ¿Aja? El cansancio le estaba quemando las neuronas o ¿qué? _Basta Bella, te estás poniendo histérica no fue más que una afirmación. ¡RESPIRA! – _No te pareces en nada a la chica de hace unos días. Tu sonrisa es auténtica, sin miedos ni prejuicios. – me tensé, si quizás estuviera en lo cierto. Había bajado todos mis escudos luego del fatídico hecho. Con Edward alrededor era fácil hacerlo. Pero sabía que no debía. Era amigo de los Swan, tranquilamente les podría hacer la misma afirmación a ellos y la fachada de chica ruda se iría al diablo – Estás más hermosa así, si es aún más posible – me sonrojé con esas palabras. este chico me iba a volver bipolar de tanto alterar mis emociones. – Sólo me pregunto si lo que vi antes no será una máscara para tratar de demostrar algo – se levantó y caminó hacia donde yo estaba congelada por su observación y me quitó el cuchillo de las manos. – No es que me queje. Te prefiero así al natural… Sin muros.

- La verdad… No tengo ni idea a lo que te refieres, Edward – dije escapándome del asunto con una burda mentirilla. – No creo tener más de una personalidad ¿Acaso me estás llamando loca? – Su carcajada inundo mis oídos. Sin embargo lo interrumpí al ver que quería seguir hablando - Y, si quieres cenar antes del amanecer regrésame el cuchillo,… por favor.

- Ok… pero, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos? – dijo regalándome esa sonrisa torcido que perturbaba mi mente, a la cual era imposible decirle que no.

No podía creer mi suerte, seguro que era una maravillosa fantasía de la cual despertaría cruelmente, y todo volvería a hacer como antes. Yo, Isabella Swan, estaba cocinando junto a Edward Cullen en su cocina como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Tenía que ser un hecho utópico, un regalo del destino, ya que hasta el universo por completo sabía lo que hubiera dado a cambio por vivir esa escena cuando era esa pequeña criatura perdidamente enamorada de _él_. Muchas veces lo soñé, dormida o despierta; mientras lo observaba a escondida, en mis largas horas de castigo e incluso estando con los Vulturis lo seguí anhelando. Y heme aquí.

Aún cuando la cocina era de ensueño, no se podía obviar el hecho de que el espacio era pequeño para que dos personas se pudieran mover con libertad sin chocarse entre ellas. Amé la sensación de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, pero me sentía ahogada. Edward parecía acaparar cada espacio libre de aire en el pequeño pasillo que había entre la mesada y la barra. Nos encontrábamos a centímetros el uno del otro, él se encargaba de revolver los fideos y la salsa, mientras yo cortaba los ingredientes faltantes. Le iba a demostrar lo que había aprendido viviendo con una familia oriunda de Italia. Claro que lo picante de la comida lo estaba facilitando Edward. Sin previo aviso, y sin que me lo esperara, se me acercaba por mis espaldas y extendía su brazo para tomar algo de los gabinetes por sobre mi cabeza, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Millones de escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo. Mis rodillas temblaban al sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, era como si me envolviera sin siquiera tocarme. Debía poner mayor cuidado en lo que hacía porque por esto mis neuronas se convertían en puré y realmente no quería arruinar la noche con una visita a la sala de emergencias. Si hubiera estado Nahu allí, probablemente diría que Edward estaba intentando calentar la pava, y creo que estaba surtiendo efecto, ya que mi agua estaba a punto caramelo.

A pesar de esas situaciones aisladas en que me era imposible coordinar una idea coherente, logramos hablar con total normalidad, sin silencios incómodos. Los temas de conversación parecían surgir del aire, por lo cual, yo estaba muy aliviada. Descubrí un hombre que pensé que sólo existía en mis sueños. Y no era para idealizarlo, pero Edward en verdad era un príncipe azul. Un caballero que hablaba de su familia con un tono que rayaba la adulación. Aprendí de su fanatismo por la música clásica y por los autos de marca, y por su amor a la medicina. Era dulce, gracioso y caballero hasta la médula, quería hacer todo él con tal que yo no hiciera mucha fuerza.

La cena pasó entre risas, bromas y felicitaciones mutuas por lo sabrosa que estaba la pasta. Mi madre debería estar saltando en una pata por los halagos hacia su receta. Por mi parte, estaba feliz y no exactamente a causa del plato de la comida o el gustoso vino que estábamos tomando. El estado de Washington y el destino me estaban sorprendiendo regalándome muestras de afecto y buenos ratos. Ese martes estaba demostrando ser el mejor día que pase allí, en toda mi vida. Exceptuando algunas horas de pánico, estaba teniendo un final espectacular. Gracias a Jacob y a Edward mis vacaciones no estaban del todo arruinadas.

Luego de terminar de comer, nos sentamos en el sofá a tomar un café. Seré chusma, pero quizás debía aprovechar ese momento de relax para averiguar cosas que no fueran meras trivialidades.

- No sos como creía que eras – me atreví a decir.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mmm… no sé… - comencé a divagar y a dudar si decirle lo que pensaba. _Masí, es ahora o nunca, ni que tampoco le voy a revelar nada. –_ es sólo que no sos como te imaginaba que eras o como te recuerdo. Quizás porque te conocí de chica y no tenía mucha percepción del mundo en ese entonces, pero es que sos mejor persona de lo que me imaginé… simplemente, aunque eras amigo de Emmett, me parecías un cretino… Mmm… perdona… es que…

- No tienes de que disculparte, Bella. Estás en lo cierto. Era un cretino, un idiota, y perdí mucho por ser así. Me creí el cuento de la imagen de jugador estrella y playboy que el resto de la escuela quería que fuera. Me olvidé de todo lo que mi familia me había inculcado por ser popular y tener un lugar en la elite de la secundaria. Fui un tarado y me arrepiento de eso. – dijo con rabia, colocando su taza vacía en la mesa ratona.

Apoyó un codo en cada rodilla y se pasó una mano por la nuca. Me mordí el labio inferior, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido por él y sus amigos, me daba pena. Se notaba su tristeza y nadie debía sentirse así. Edward había cambiado, su arrepentimiento era una prueba contundente de ello. Giró su cabeza y me miró, deslumbrándome con el pesar que había en sus ojos. Jamás había visto un hombre tan vulnerable como en esos instantes.

- Perdóname.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Edward. Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió en el pasado.

- Quizás no fui el que te lo hizo pero no hice nada para impedirlo. Es lo mismo, Bella. Nadie tiene derecho a arruinarle la vida a otra persona. Sé que si hubiera querido podría haber cambiado la opinión de Emmett y todo hubiera sido diferente, él hubiera peleado por tu bienestar.

- ¿Cómo...? - No entendía nada – Edward, no… Cada cual sabe lo que hace. Y, además ya no se puede borrar lo que pasó, sólo queda olvidarlo. Emmett no hubie…

- Emmett se deja influenciar muy fácilmente. Hubiera sido sencillo hacerle ver las cosas de otro modo. Él sólo quería que Charlie se sintiera orgulloso de él, se sentía solo y desplazado por todo el drama. No sabía cómo reaccionar y el poder te nubla la mente. Una vez que conseguimos un lugar y una imagen en la escuela fue como si nos hubieran sacado todas las neuronas. Era como si todos esperaban que demostráramos una superioridad inexistente y nosotros éramos demasiado débiles como para oponernos. Y, después ya no había vuelta atrás, no sabíamos cómo pararlo…– con cada palabra me dejaba muda. Debía de sentir la misma rabia que lo poseía a Edward, pero simplemente sentía pena e impotencia. Era una tonta pero sólo quería parar su sufrimiento, me ponía mal verlo así. – Emmett es mi amigo, y así como yo era un cretino, él también. Sé que no hay perdón por haberte dado la espalda y por todo el sufrimiento que tu familiar te causó, pero es tu hermano, Bella…

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

- Porque sé lo que es perder una hermana por tu propia estupidez. Sé lo que se siente, y aunque nos lo merecemos, es devastador. Perder algo tan preciado como un hermano o tu familia por conformar a otros es detestable. Te convierte en un monstruo. – Se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos – Sé que no le darías una oportunidad a Emmett para que te lo diga por sus propias palabras. Pero eso no va a evitar que él siga intentando que seas parte de su vida.

- Qué pasa si yo no quiero que sea parte de la mía… - suspiré resignada. No deseaba resolver ese asunto con Edward. ¿Era tan difícil crear un nuevo inicio con él sin que el pasado interviniera? Pero no, todo era para hacerse mala sangre y arruinar momentos bellos como ese. Y aunque quería saber más, esa noche sólo quería olvidar quiénes éramos y disfrutar. El aire ya se había cargado de tensión, sobre todo alrededor de Edward, quién se veía abatido y cansado. – date media vuelta.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendido.

- Media vuelta y enderézate. ¡vamos! Que no tengo todo el día – solté mientras encontraba una mejor posición en el sofá y le indicaba con el dedo para donde era el giro.

- Estás loca – susurró, pero me hizo caso y me dio la espalda.

- ¡Ey! ¡Te escuché!

- Ups, lo lamento – dijo falsamente arrepentido.

Ambos nos reímos, lo que ayudó a crear el ambiente perfecto. Lentamente pasé mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros. Una vez ahí, comencé a ejercer mayor presión con mis dedos masajeando sus contracturados hombros. Edward estaba muy tensionado. Debía de hacer toda la fuerza que podía, ya que sus músculos ya de por sí eran duros, y en esa zona estaban llenos de nudos. Me mordí el labio fuerte al imaginarme como debería verse esa espalda desnuda.

- Bella, sobre el tema de…

- Shh – lo interrumpí – No es momento de hablar, Edward – dije en un susurró contra su oído – Estás muy tensionado. Sólo relájate…

Seguí con mis masajes, pero la ropa me hacía el trabajo más difícil. _Sería más fácil si se sacara la camisa. Mmm… debería pedírselo. Me facilitaría el trabajo. Sí, claro Bella. Tú sólo quieres verlo en cueros. ¿Y quién no? … debería… pero no hay tanta confianza. Pero es todo con tal de ayudarlo...Sí, sigue mintiéndote Bellita, sólo quieres pasar tus manos por su piel sin barreras estando solos en su departamento…Mmm… la temperatura sube de tan sólo imaginarme eso… Basta, no, ¡Concéntrate, Bella!, ¿Qué diría tu madre? _ Mientras mi mente se debatía, pasé una de mis manos por en medio de sus omóplatos, logrando un gemido por parte de Edward. _Al diablo con mi madre y el mundo… yo lo quiero ver sin ropa, digo sin camisa… se nota que tiene una espalda ancha, bien formada, sus músculos debajo de mis yemas se notan fibrosos, trabajados…Mmm… ¡Dios! Creo que necesito una ducha fría… mi corazón va a explotar. ¿Qué me pasa? Es sólo un hombre… _ Edward gimió otra vez y se inclinó unos centímetros contra mí. Estaba perdiendo la batalla. Me estaba asfixiando por mis propios pensamientos pecaminosos. Ni que fuera una monja, pero sí que nunca un hombre había causado tales estragos en mí. _¡Compórtate! No es solo un hombre, es el novio de otra mujer, _gritó mi conciencia en mi mente. Fue como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada.

- Y… ¿Qué hay sobre tu novia? – _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te llama a abrir tu bocota cuando no era necesario traerla a colación?_

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya?

- Mmm… no sé… sólo para cambiar de tema - _Tonta, tonta, tonta._

- Estas tratando de evitar el complot que tengo con Emmett.

- Si, probablemente sea eso – me reí – pero es que no sé nada de ella y me pregunto cómo será la mujer que conquistó al famoso Edward Cullen. – _tonta, tonta, tonta_, continué repitiéndome, jamás dejaría de ser tonta.

- Jajajaja. Es normal, no creo que sea muy especial – dijo en un murmulló a la vez que se daba vuelta. Deje caer las manos sobre mi regazo. Debido a mi idea de los masajes nos encontrábamos muy cerca. Podía perderme en sus orbes esmeraldas por toda la eternidad. – Ni siquiera podría decir que me conquistó. Creo que mi mente esta obstruida por otra personita que no me deja pensar en nada.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? –_ No te hagas la cabeza, no significa nada, no le hagas caso a esa felicidad que está creciendo, es una ilusión no más... ¡Ay! ¡Por favor que se haya separado!_

- Mmm… digamos que nos estamos tomando un tiempo para pensar. – _¡Sí!_

- Uh... disculpa, Edward. Soy una bruta, no debería haberme metido a preguntar. – _Sí, sí, sí._

Bajé la vista para que no viera la dicha que me inundaba. No hablaba bien de mí que disfrutara con la pena ajena, pero por dentro estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria como si hubiera ganado algo. Edward soltero podría llegar a cambiar mis planes.

- Supongo que es normal en las parejas. Atravesar una época de crisis. No estábamos pasando nuestro mejor momento. Creo que es lo mejor que podíamos hacer hasta que todo se aclare. Ah… no sé porque te estoy diciendo esto, no te quiero aburrir con mis problemas. Creo que estoy demasiado agotado como para pensar en lo que digo.

- No pares si es por mí, Edward. No me dijiste hace unos días que querías que fuésemos amigos… y que para que están los amigos sino es para escuchar. Pero, tu lo dijiste, estas muy cansado, basta de hablar – exclamé, lo último que quería era terminar dándole consejos para que pudiera reconstruir su relación. Porque sabía que si seguía lo haría, era así de autodestructiva.

- Bueno, me rindo. – ambos nos paramos – ven, te muestro la habitación.

_¿Su habitación? Bueno Bella, la hora de hiperventilar a llegado. _Al llegar al tope de la escalera, me explicó donde estaba el baño y todo lo necesario y me dio una de sus camisetas para que "estuviera más cómoda". Entré al baño, me miré al espejo y comencé a debatirme si sacarme la ropa y ponerme la camiseta o dormir vestida. La remera tenía su olor. Era adictivo. Quedaría sumamente expuesta, con mucha suerte si me cubría hasta la mitad de las piernas. Pero, no tenía nada que perder, ya estaba allí, que mal podría hacer mostrar un poquito de piel. Me quité los pantalones y el pulóver, quedándome sólo en ropa interior. Me pasé la remera por sobre la cabeza, me quedaba como un camisón. Jamás había usado una de un hombre, pero quedaba exactamente como lo suponía. Ver tantas películas románticas tenía sus frutos. Gracias al cielo que estaba depilada, que vergüenza me daría.

Miré por última vez mi reflejo, esta era la prueba de fuego. La pregunta de mi hermano se me vino a la cabeza al observarme: "¿Le darías una nueva oportunidad al amor?". Eso estaba a punto de verse. No podía negar que interactuar con Edward de esa forma había hecho resurgir sentimientos que pensaba que le pertenecían a otra persona. Estaba confundida. Me sentía una traidora. Sacudí la cabeza. No era momento para reflexionar. Además, me estaba olvidando un pequeño detalle que debía realizar antes de irme a dormir.

Salí dejando mi ropa cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla junto a mi bolso. Ya estaba fresca como una lechuza, lista para meterme a la cama. Registré el cuarto con mis ojos al no ver a Edward. Sin embargo, sonidos en la planta de abajo llamaron mi atención. Me acerqué al balcón y allí se encontraba él convirtiendo el sofá en una improvisada cama. Moví mis pies rápidamente con tal de evitarlo. No podía permitir aquello.

- Edward ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunté bajando los últimos escalones.

Alzó la vista y se quedó con la boca abierta. Me sonrojé. Claro, en mi apuro por impedir aquello me había olvidado de un diminuto detalle llamado "remera de Edward en mi cuerpo semidesnudo". Lentamente, su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras yo me estremecía bajo su inspección. Pude notar como sus ojos se oscurecían. Estaba nerviosa, parecía estar desvistiéndome con la vista. Me sostuve del barandal, no creía que mis piernas sirvieran de algo. Traté de pensar en algo para decir que quitará su atención de mi cuerpo. Mis neuronas no existían, si con tan sólo su mirada era capaz de encender un fuego en mí, no me quería imaginar si me llegara a imaginar. _Por favor, Bella, no pongas esos pensamientos en tu mente porque sino de esta no te salva nadie. Vas a caer rendida a sus pies._ Pasé mi pie derecho por la pierna contraria para intentar despegarme del nerviosismo. No fue la mejor opción. Sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más si era eso posible. Parecía un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Mi autoestima se elevó unos cuantos palmos arriba. Sonreía ante eso.

- Wow, Bella… Te ves… digo, no… Mmm… Te quedan lindo los anteojos. Te ves sofisticada. ¡Dios, estoy diciendo! Yo… – se pasó una mano por su cabello. Se veía tan adorable así de nervioso.

- Gracias – Suspiró y alejó la vista de mí

- Yo dormiré en el sofá, así tú descansas en el cama. Estoy sorprendido que no hayas caído en shock por todo lo que pasó. Será mejor que te relajes…

- Edward no lo puedo permitir. Yo estoy de vacaciones, tú no. Seguro que vienes de largos turnos en el hospital. Déjame dormir aquí y tú ve a la cama. Yo puedo llegar a encontrar una posición cómoda en el sofá. No creo que tú entres en él – afirmé, pero él seguía negando con la cabeza.

- Qué clase de hombre sería si te dejo dormir aquí totalmente incómoda. Mi mamá no estaría para nada orgullosa de mí – Me fui a acercando a medida que hablaba, era un tierno. Reí ante su justificación.

- Bueno, entonces compartiremos la cama – exclamé ya cansada.

- ¿¡Qué! – gritó atónito, parecía como si se hubiera quedado sin aire. Arqueé las cejas sorprendida también, no era para tanto. Al menos, que no quisiera dormir conmigo.

- La cama es gigante. Hay suficiente espacio para los dos. Ya sabes, cada cual con su lado, no tiene por qué haber incomodidades. – iba a replicar. Opté por hacer un puchero y rogarle un poquito. – Vamos Edward, por favor, tengo sueño, quiero dormir. No lo hagas más difícil. – tomé su mano y lo arrastré conmigo hacia la habitación.

Mis oídos estaban fallando, pues me pareció escucharle decir en voz muy bajita "se me está dificultando ser tu amigo", o "Dios, no sé cómo aguantaré". No le di importancia. Realmente estaba cansada, ya quería estar en la cama.

- Metete en la cama, mientras yo me cambio.

- Sí, papá. – hice el saludo militar.

Estaba en las nubes y no había razón lógica para ello. Iba a compartir la cama con Edward. Vi como entraba al baño y me subí a su cama. Corrí las sabanas y me metí dentro tapándome hasta el mentón, di media vuelta dándole y me relaje. Podía sentir como mis músculos empezaban a pasarme factura por todo lo vivido ese día. Se estaba tan bien rodeada de su olor, me llenaba y me hacía sentir segura. Cerré los ojos y me acomodé. Escuché la puerta abrirse y minutos después la luz se apagó. La cama se hundió del otro lado, podía sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío.

- Dulces sueños, Bella.

* * *

**Volví después de un siglo de bloqueo mental!**

**No hay excusa que valga... asi que simplemente ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Las cosas entre Bella y Edward se estan poniendo interesante, y se van a poner mas sabrosas en los próximos capítulos, pero no todo va a ser color de rosa. Me causo mucha ternura un Edward tan vulnerable, es como un osito de peluche. Él sí que vale la pena... **

**Estoy bastante contenta con como quedó, sé que podría ser mejor, pero preferí dejar las mejores cosas para el próx. donde se va a saber más sobre la vida de Edward y de Bella y va a ver sentimientos, Vulturis y Tanya... UPs dije mucho. **

**Ay, necesito saber si les gusto asi que porfa dejen reviews porque no estoy muy segura de mi escritura (aunque ya tengo el capítulo 9 medio cocinado) asi que aunque sea una carita para bien o para mal será de mucha ayuda para salvar al mundo de la tempestad. jeje. nA , en serio. Me ayudaría mucho para mejorar, ya saben si creen que doy muchas vueltas, poco diálogo, si es una berretada, pero con amor  
**

**Por eso Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! Si lo hacen podré llegar a actualizar para el martes :D** (Ah, eso es extorsión jejejeje)

**Gracias a todas las que leen la historia, y dejan reviews, agregan a favoritos y alertas son un sol. y también para aquellas lectoras silenciosas, que son más que bienvenidas.**

**Nos estaremos leyendo **

**XoXo**

**xQx-abi-sara-xx**


End file.
